New Life Of Uzumaki Naruto
by yamato-nadeshiko
Summary: CHP 4 UPDATE / Aliansi Shinobi kalah, Dunia shinobi telah hancur oleh serangan Obito, /sudah saatnya rencana Mata Bulan berjalan /"Aku akan memindahkan mu ke dimensi lain...dunia Shinobi sudah hancur, KALIAN KALAH"/ Bagaimana kisah Naruto Uzumaki Selanjutnya?/ AU /Mind to RnR / NARUHINA - SASUSAKU/
1. Chapter 1

**NEW LIFE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : FANTASY / ROMANCE / ADVENTURE**

**RATE : T+**

**_WARNING: TYPO, SUPER DUPER GEJE , BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, IDE PASARAN, DLL_**

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0)~ HAPPY READING ~(0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

"Gahaha…. Kalian bodoh! Sampai kapanpun, Kalian tak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku!"

Ucap Uchiha Obito, tubuhnya terus melayang ke angkasa sambil terus menatap seluruh aliansi Shinobi, dengan tatapan sinis.

Sampai akhirnya berhenti di ketinggian, dan kembali memberikan tatapan sinis ke seluruh anggota aliansi Shinobi yang masih hidup, kini sudah saatnya, sudah saatnya untuk rencananya, Obito sudah bosan hanya bermain-main dengan Shinobi rendahan yang bahkan _Jutsu_ nya tak melukai dirinya sedikitpun, sudah saatnya rencana _Mata Bulan_ berjalan.

Naruto, Minato _Edo-Tensei_ , Sasuke, Tobirama _Edo-Tensei_, dan seluruh anggota aliansi Shinobi hanya menatap tubuh Obito yang melayang-layang di udara dengan tatapan heran, 'apa yang dia lakukan?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati, ia bingung, seharusnya serangan terakhir kolaborasi antara dirinya, Sasuke, dan Nidaime Hokage sudah melumpuhkan nya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, tapi, kenapa dia bagai tak tersentuh apapun!.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang lain, Hinata dan Sakura pun sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terus menatap heran Obito yang tengah melayang-layang di udara dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya, Hinata melihat Obito dengan _Byakugan-_nya, terlihat Obito seperti bergumam sendiri, sampai akhirnya ledakan _Chakra_ itu pun membuat seluruh aliansi Shinobi sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Obito.

Semuanya berlarian menghindari dari ledakan _Chakra_ yang sungguh luar biasa itu, mungkin _Jutsu_ ini mirip seperti _Sinra Tensei_ milik Nagato, tapi ini ratusan kali lebih dahsyat, bahkan tubuh Hashirama _Edo-Tensei_ dan juga Madara _Edo-Tensei_ yang tengah bertarung pun sampai hancur berantakan saat terkena dampak ledakan dari _Jutsu_ itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung membulatkan matanya, tak ada kesempatan lagi, dirinya dan juga Kurama sudah kehabisan _Chakra_, sementara Sasuke keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, tubuh Tobirama _Edo-Tensei _ dan Minato _Edo-Tensei_ pun kini sudah tak utuh lagi, kedua tangan mereka hilang dan tak bisa kembali seperti semula lagi akibat serangan Obito.

_"Daidaiteki Sinra Tensei!"_

"KUSSO!"

**BLAR!...**

**Dan semuanya pun hancur seketika... **

**Semua harapan musnah… **

**Kekalahan sudah di depan mata!.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV **

"Kusoo! Bagaimana dia masih bisa bergerak setelah terkena serangan ku dan Sasuke tadi!" pikir Naruto heran saat melihat tubuh Obito melayang keluar dari lubang kawah yang tercipta akibat ledakan _Jutsu_ perpaduan _Bijudama_ raksasa dan _Amaterasu_, tubuh Obito seakan tak tersentuh sedikitpun, tak merasa sakit sedikit pun. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan keheranan menatap tubuh Obito yang terus melayang ke angkasa sambil tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Naruto!... a-apa _Chakra_mu masih ada?...s-sepertinya dia akan melakukan serangan!" Tanya Sasuke padaku, aku pun langsung menatapnya, dan kulihat Sasuke sangat kelelahan dan kehabisan _Chakra_. "_Chakra_ku sudah habis untuk serangan tadi Sasuke!, Kurama juga, butuh waktu untuk memulihkan _Chakra_nnya kembali!" ucap ku lalu menatap Obito lagi, dan kudapati dia tengah mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan sambil sedikit bergumam sesuatu. 'Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan nya?"

Dan aku pun langsung membulatkan kedua mataku saat kedua telapak tangan Obito mengatup lalu tercipta sebuah ledakan besar yang mengarah kearahku.

"Sial! Serangannya melebar kesini! Kita tak akan bisa menghindar!" umpat Tobirama _Edo-Tensei _yang juga terlihat shock.

Sial, belum sempat ku berfikir untuk menghindar, ledakan itu pun telah menyapu tubuhku, ku pejamkan mataku menerima rasa sakit akibat serangan Obito yang sungguh luar biasa, namun...

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Tubuhku tak merasakan sakit apa pun, sampai akhirnya seseorang terdengar terjatuh disamping ku, sedikit kulit lengan ku seperti tersentuh oleh helaian-helaian rambut panjang, sampai akhirnya kubuka mataku, dan betapa kaget nya aku saat menyadari siapa yang terjatuh disamping ku " H-Hinata!" pekik ku.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan luka-luka yang bisa dibilang cukup parah, kedua tangannya tersayat-sayat dan terus mengeluarkan darah 'A-apa dia tadi melindungi ku?' tanya ku dalam hati sambil menatap tubuh lemas tak berdaya Hinata di pangkuanku.

Tak ku sadari kedua mataku langsung mengeluarkan cairan bening menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, terlebih kenyataan bahwa, diriku bahkan tak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat ku cintai, dan kini dirinya tengah terbaring lemah di depanku yang lemah ini.

**Naruto POV END**

.

**Hinata POV**

Kulihat dengan mata _Byakugan_ku, terlihat diatas sana, Obito tengah melayang sambil terus melempar tatapan sinis ke seluruh aliansi Shinobi 'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi' batinku bertanya, aku bingung, seharusnya serangan Naruto_-kun_ dengan Sasuke_-kun_ tadi sudah melumpuhkan nya, kulihat tadi, tubuhnya sudah tak mengalirkan _Chakra_ lagi, tapi kenapa dia masih bisa bergerak dan melayang ke udara seakan tadi tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Dia akan melakukan sesuatu!" kudengar Sakura bergumam, aku mulai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto_-kun_ di kejauhan sana, ku arahkan _Byakugan_ku ke arah Naruto_-kun_ berdiri, kulihat dia, hanya berdiri memandang Obito dengan tatapan yang tak ku mengerti.

Aku benar-benar takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, namun ku kuatkan hatiku, Naruto_-kun_ bukan orang selemah itu, dia seorang yang sangat kuat, ia tak akan mungkin terluka dengan apa yang akan Obito lakukan.

Ku alihkan lagi _Byakugan_ku ke atas, ke arah Obito melayang di udara, ku sadari dia tengah melakukan sesuatu, memajukan tongkatnya sambi bergumam sesuatu, sepertinya sebuah nama _Jutsu_, atau mungkin sebuah mantra, dan mata _Byakugan_ku pun langsung membulat lantaran melihat ledakan _Chakra_ yang sangat besar yang terpusat di tubuh Obito.

Aku mulai resah saat menyadari serangan Obito, kulihat lagi Naruto_-kun_ yang hanya terdiam bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun "K-kenapa dia hanya diam saja!" gumam ku sangat khawatir saat serangan itu mengarah kepada Naruto_-kun_ dan dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

BLAR! Dan ledakan _Chakra_ itu pun mulai menyentuh tanah, menghasilkan sebuah gelombang kejut yang sangat luar biasa, seperti _Sinra Tensei_ milik Pein dulu, kulihat kembali Naruto_-kun_ juga masih terdiam, tak melakukan apapun untuk menghindar 'Apa yang dilakukannya…kalau begini terus...tubuhnya akan….' Gumam ku.

Ledakan itu terus bergerak sangat cepat ke arah Naruto_-kun_, siap untuk menyapu nya, namun sebelum ku sadari, aku sudah berlari menyongsong Naruto_-kun_, tak kuperdulikan teriakan Sakura_-chan_ yang meneriaki ku supaya berhenti, telingaku seakan ditulikan akan teriakan Sakura_-chan_.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto_-kun_" gumam ku berlari ke arah Naruto_-kun_ yang tetap saja terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku tepat berdiri di depannya, ku kira ia tak tahu kedatanganku saat kulihat dia mengatupkan kedua matanya.

**BLARR!...** Dan ledakan itu pun langsung menghantam _Jutsu_ perlindungan ku 'SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJOYOUNSHOU' yang melindungi diriku dan Naruto_-kun_, namun… "Arrgggghh!" erangku saat ledakan yang begitu kuat tadi mulai membuat kubah yang kubuat tadi sedikit retak, aku menyadarinya, aku terus menambah putarannya, ku hiraukan perih yang menyayat-nyayat kedua lengan ku saat berusaha membuat kubah itu terus melindungi ku dan juga Naruto_-kun_.

Sampai 30 detik kemudian, ledakan itu pun terhenti, ku hentikan _Jutsu_ ku, namun tubuhku langsung terasa lemas dan terjatuh ke arah samping Naruto_-kun_, dan pandanganku langsung menghitam setelah kepalaku terbentur bebatuan akibat serangan Obito tadi

**Hinata POV END**

Hancur, semuanya hancur berantakan, gunung-gunung rata dengan tanah karena terkena _Jutsu_ Obito yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan jangkauannya mencapai puluhan kilometer, _Jutsu_ ini lebih hebat daripada _Sinra Tensei_ milik Nagato.

Seluas mata memandang, hanya terlihat ratusan mayat Shinobi-Shinobi yang tergolek dengan luka-luka yang sangat mengerikan, awan gelap mulai bergumul-gumul diatas sana, menambah kesan mengerikan yang tercipta akibat serangan Obito, ya kekalahan sudah tiba.

"Hinata! Hinata!...hiks!" namun sepertinya terdapat beberapa orang yang dapat bertahan dari serangan luar biasa yang Obito ciptakan, disana, di tepi kawah besar akibat ledakan _Chakra_ Obito, terlihat seseorang berjaket kuning compang-camping sedang memeluk tubuh seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terkulai melas di pelukan nya, tubuh gadis itu pun juga terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, lalu tak jauh dari mereka berdua, terlihat juga Sasuke yang tengah melindungi tubuhnya dan juga Sakura dengan lengan susanoonya, tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke datang menyelamatkan Sakura, namun yang pasti Sasuke masih sempat menyelamatkan Sakura dari ledakan tadi

"Na-Naruto_-kun_..." dan gumaman dari seseorang yang tengah dipeluk nya pun langsung menyadarkan nya dari isakan tangisnya "Hinata…yokatta" ucap Naruto lalu menidurkan tubuh lemas Hinata diatas tanah.

"N-naruto_-kun_…d-daijobu…" gumam Hinata dengan mata masih terpejam, Naruto langsung menetap sendu gadis di depannya itu setelah menyelamatkan dirinya untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya, mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dirinya seorang. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu! Lihat kondisi mu sendiri Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Hinata, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada gadis di depannya itu supaya bertahan lebih lama.

Hinata yang merasa telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto_-kun_ untuk kedua kalinya pun langsung menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Naruto yang melihatnya pun menatap heran ke arah wajah Hinata yang masih bisa tersenyum. "Y-yokatta…" gumam nya terdengar jelas oleh Naruto, dan pandangan Naruto pun kian sendu lantaran mendengar gumaman Hinata, apa aku sebegitu pentingnya kan untuk mu Hinata? Sampai-sampai kau rela melakukan semua ini hanya untukku yang lemah ini?

**0OOO0**

"Arrgh! N-naruto! B-bagaimana kondisi Hinata_-chan_?" tanya seseorang wanita, Naruto yang masih menata sendu wajah Hinata pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara tadi, dan didapatinya Sakura_-chan_ tengah berjalan ke arahnya dibantu Sasuke yang juga terluka. " Kalian selamat!" pekik Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah didudukkan oleh Sasuke disamping kanan tubuh lemas Hinata, Sakura yang menyadari seberapa parahnya kondisi Hinata pun langsung mengalirkan _Chakra_ hijaunya ke arah lengan kanan Hinata. "K-kenapa kondisinya bisa sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katakan Sasuke! A-apa aku selemah itu?" gumam Naruto menunduk sambil mengeratkan gengamannya ke telapak tangan Hinata. "s-sampai-sampai… aku tak bisa melindungi orang yang paling ingin ku lindungi….dan akhirnya, malah dialah yang berusaha melindungi ku, bahkan sampai tak memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri" gumam Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruto yang berkata bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling ingin dilindungi Naruto pun langsung tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut kedua matanya, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tak menyadari ekspresi Hinata, karena mereka tengah sibuk memandangi dan mengobati tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, tangannya masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hinata yang mulai menghangat dan mulai membalas genggaman-nya. "aku tak merasakan _Chakra_ yang lainnya…kurasa hanya kita" ucap Sasuke menunduk, dirinya sedikit menyesal karena kedatangannya bahkan tak mampu membuat dunia Shinobi selamat, namun Sasuke juga masih bersyukur, karena masih bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya selamat dari serangan mematikan tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, namun sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Kurama yang memanggilnya dari dalam pikirannya.

**_"Naruto!...Naruto!" panggil Kurama._**

"Ya Kurama?!" Jawab Naruto seadanya, Naruto sudah kehilangan semangatnya, tak mampu membedung semua kepedihan menyadari teman-temannya telah mati di depannya, dia yang seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan mereka pun kini hanya bisa diam merutuki betapa lemahnya dirinya.

**_"Hei Gaki!...jangan memasang wajah seperti itu… " Ucap Kurama lalu menghentikan posisi ber tapanya. "Chakraku sudah pulih setengahnya… aku akan mencoba mengalirkan Chakraku kepada gadis itu untuk memulihkan tenaganya…. Berubahlah menjadi mode Kyuubi" ucap Kurama_**

Dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung berubah ekspresi, yang tadinya murung dan depresi, sekarang terlihat lebih bersemangat "Benarkah…. Kau bisa memulihkan Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

**_"Ya… dia akan sembuh lebih cepat dan setelah itu kita akan memulai perpindahan" ucap Kurama._**

"Perpindahan? Apa maksudmu perpindahan, Kurama?"

**_"Aku akan memindahkan mu ke dimensi lain bersama ke-tiga temanmu itu…. Kalian sudah tak akan bisa hidup di dimensi ini lagi….dunia Shinobi sudah hancur, KALIAN KALAH" ucap Kurama lalu terlihat menadahkan wajahnya ke atas._**

"T-tapi!"

**_"Naruto! Turuti saja omongan ku! Apa kau mau menjadi budak Obito di dunia ini hah? Pikirkan bagaiman nasip gadismu itu? Apa kau akan tega melihatnya tersiksa?" Tanya Kurama membentak Naruto._**

"a-aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi!" ucap Naruto tegas.

**_"Kalau begitu...cepat lakukan apa yang telah kuperintahkan…dan lagipula…dunia yang akan menjadi tempatmu bernaung nanti akan sangat membutuhkan kekuatanmu" ucap Kyuubi lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya kembali._**

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari alam pikirannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung terkejut lantaran tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti jubah _Chakra_ milik Kyuubi lagi. "Kekuatanmu sudah kembali Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya menatap Naruto sambil tetap berusaha memberikan pertolongan kepada Hinata. "Ya" ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dan seketika, tubuh Hinata langsung diselimuti oleh jubah _Chakra_ milik Kyuubi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" pekik Sakura menatap heran luka-luka ditubuh Hinata yang mulai menutup dengan sangat cepat, seperti menguap begitu saja.

"Chakra Kurama dapat membuat kondisi seseorang lebih cepat pulih" gumam Naruto masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. "Itulah kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah sakit, Sakura_-chan_, Sasuke"

"Jadi begitu" gumam Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang takjub Naruto di sampingnya.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit sampai akhirnya Hinata sepenuhnya pulih dari luka-lukanya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai pink yang dikenalnya bernama Sakura, lalu di sampingnya lagi seorang pemuda yang tengah memegangi tangan kirinya, tubuhnya terselimuti oleh sesuatu berwarna orange, Hinata pun langsung mengenali pemuda itu, dialah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Enngghh…N-naruto_-kun_" gumam Hinata sontak menyita seluruh perhatian ke-tiga orang tersebut, Naruto yang sadar Hinata sudah pulih pun langsung menghentikan transfer _Chakra_nya lalu berubah kembali menjadi mode normal. "Hinata_-chan_…bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto mencoba mendudukkan tubuh Hinata, dirapikan nya rambut panjang gadis yang selalu melindunginya itu yang terlihat berantakan. "A-aku...sudah lebih baik" ucap Hinata lalu melihat kedua lengannya yang sudah pulih seperti dulu, kulit putih nan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Aku menggunakan _Chakra_ Kurama untuk memulihkan mu" ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam kembali tangan kiri Hinata. "Kau membuatku takut... Hinata_-chan_"

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang memanggilnya degan suffik _–chan _pun langsung memerah dan menunduk malu, sementara Sakura tersenyum lega, sahabatnya sudah pulih seutuhnya, namun sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal pun langsung memecah kesenangan mereka.

"Mheh…sepertinya masih ada yang tersisa!" ucap Obito yang tiba-tiba turun dari atas dan mendarat jauh di depan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata, Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka saat melihat Obito menyeringai keji ke arah mereka. "N-naruto_-kun!_ bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir sambil mengaktifkan _Byakugan-_nya. " kita tak akan menang jika melawannya Naruto, dia sudah bukan manusia lagi" umpat Sasuke yang juga mengaktifkan _Mangengkyou Sharingannya_, sementara Sakura juga mempersiapkan kuda-kuda nya disamping Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata pun tampak khawatir lalu memejamkan matanya berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi.

**_"Sedikit lagi Naruto!" ucap Kyuubi terus berusaha menambah Chakrannya._**

"Sial! Apa kita tak bisa menyerangnya saja?" Tanya Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

**_"Bodoh! Dia akan langsung melenyapkanmu kalau kau menyerangnya…kalian sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan!" ucap Kurama lalu melepas kedua telapak tangan nya yang mengatup. "Sudah!… Sekarang kalian bergandengan tangan lah, aku akan memulai proses per pindahannya" ucap Kurama dengan nada membentak._**

Di alam luar, Hinata, Sasuke dan juga Sakura berusaha memanggil-manggil Naruto yang tengah mematung terdiam, tepat diatas mereka sekarang, terdapat 4 batu meteor besar, seukuran dengan meteor yang diciptakan Madara saat serangan pertama, kesemua meteor itu berlapis kan api dan tengah terjatuh ke arah mereka dan siap menjilat dan menghancurkan tubuh mereka.

Semuanya panik, Sasuke sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan _Susano'o _nya karena mata _Mangengkyou Sharingan_ nya sudah kelelahan, sedangkan Sakura yang memang tak mempunyai _Jutsu_ perlindungan pun hanya memeluk lengan Sasuke, sementara Hinata yang kondisinya belum cukup kuat untuk menggunakan _Chakra_ pun hanya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Naruto sambil menatap ke-empat meteor yang tengah menuju ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke cepat pegang tanganku, Sakura_-chan_ pegang tangan Sasuke, Hinata_-chan_ pegang tangan Sakura_-chan_!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba lalu mengeratkan gengamannya kepada telapak tangan Hinata "u-untuk apa!" bentak Sasuke tak mengerti maksud Naruto. "Sudahlah lakukan saja!..hanya ini kesempatan kita! Untuk melarikan diri! " bentak Naruto, Hinata yang awalnya menatap heran Naruto pun langsung menatap Naruto dengan penuh kepercayaan tinggi, tangannya langsung mengapai tangan Sakura, Sakura pun juga mengerti, digengamnya telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran dengan sahabatnya.

Tak tahu apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan, yang pasti inilah yang terakhir yang dapat mereka lakukan, Sasuke pun langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kasar, sedikit merasa jijik karena menggenggam tangan seorang laki-laki, namun pikiran itu langsung ditepis nya lantaran keadaan mereka yang sudah mendesak, Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke, Sakura lalu Hinata dengan tatapan penuh harapan. "Sekarang! Kurama!" teriak Naruto, dan seketika itu, tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cahaya ke-emasan lalu menghilang , dan sedetik kemudian, **_BLARR!_** Ke-empat meteor itu pun menghantam dan menghancurkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

**O0000O**

Gemerlap bintang terlihat begitu indah diatas sana, menghiasi langit setiap malam, menemani rembulan yang selalu kesepian jika tanpa-nya, kota Konoha, hiruk pikuk perkotaan yang tak pernah tidur walau hari telah berganti malam sekalipun, gedung-gedung tinggi masih terlihat menyalakan beberapa lampunya, pertanda terdapat pekerja yang masih bekerja di tengah malam yang sudah larut seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, kota itu manpak cantik dan bermandikan cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip, namun dibalik semua itu, bahkan tak ada yang tahu, terdapat sebuah benda yang terkubur jauh dibawah tanah kota Konoha yang siap bangkit kapan saja untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang dilihatnya, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan hanya orang yang dapat merasakan pancaran chakra sajalah yang akan mengetahuinya.

Tepat di pinggiran kota Konoha, tepatnya disebelah selatan kota Konoha, terlihat sebuah bukit yang menjulang tinggi dengan pepohonan rindang yang menjadikannya tampak hijau dan menyegarkan mata, tempat itu sangat sepi, karena memang hari telah larut malam, hanya binatang malam yang bernyanyi saling sahut menyahut memainkan meludy malam yang sungguh indah.

Namun tiba-tiba, tepat dibawah pohon beringin besar di puncak bukit itu, secercah cahaya oranye muncul, cahaya itu terus membesar, membutakan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, cahaya itu pun mulai pudar dengan diakhiri dengan ledakan kecil, terlihat jelas disana.

Nampak 4 sosok manusia tengah terbaring pingsan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, terlihat dari kondisi tubuh mereka dan juga pakaian mereka yang compang-camping, dan dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

**SKIP TIME….**

**05.00 PAGI HARI. RUMAH KELUARGA NAMIKAZE…**

" Hoaammzzz" ucap seorang berambut kuning bermata sapphire, sepertinya ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya karena sedikit mendengar keributan didapur rumahnya, tangan kanannya meraba-raba sesuatu disampingnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang tengah ia cari, namun sepertinya ia harus kecewa, karena apa yang sedang ia cari tak ditemukannya "Kushina_-chan_?" gumamnya dengan wajah khawatir lalu beringsut dari ranjang yang dipakainya untuk tidur

" Ahh ternyata kau disini?" tanya Minato mendapati Kushina sedang memasak sesuatu, " Kau terlambat bangun lagi-_tebane," _ucap Kushina lalu mengangkat sayur yang baru saja ia masak ke atas meja makan "Emm..ano…kushi_-chan_… hukumanku sudah berakhi..." , " TIDAK!" potong Kushina

" Salahmu sendiri kau terlambat bangun lagi! Aku harus kerepotan memasak sendiri tahu!" ucap Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk Minato yang mendelik ketakutan sambil memainkan jarinya " G-gomenne kushi_-chan_ …kemarin pekerjaanku sangat banyak hehe" ucap Minato tertawa hambar " Hukuman mu kutambah satu hari!...mheh" ucap Kushina lalu memalingkan mukanya dan berbalik dan berjalan kearah tempat mencuci piring, meninggalkan Minato dengan aura keunguannya. 'Ayolah…sampai kapan aku harus menahan semua ini' batin Minato merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menyelesaikan mencuci piring, Kushina lalu berjalan mendekati Minato dan duduk disebelahnya untuk ikut sarapan "Minato_-kun_, tolong ambilkan nasi itu" ucap Kushina, namun tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Minato hanya diam saja, menunduk sambil memainkan soup-nya

**BLETAK!**

Dan sukses, di kepala Minato pun muncul benjolan besar akibat jitakan Kushina.

" Ittai!...ada apa sih Kushina_-chan_!" ucap Minato sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Makanya kalau diajak bicara itu menjawab!" bentak Kushina dengan lengan menyilang didada "Huh..gomen..t-tadi kau minta apa?" tanya Minato seakan tak terjadi apa-apa "Nasi!..ambilkan nasi itu!" ucap Kushina dengan nada ketus.

" Ini" ucap Minato lalu mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuk Kushina " Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?' tanya Minato memandangi Kushina dengan wajah kesal " Kenapa? Gara-gara kau tahu! pagi ini kau nampak berubah menjadi lebih pendiam!" ucap Kushina lalu menatap mata Minato, Minato yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu pun membalas tatapan Kushina "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina

"A-aku tak tahu, aku seperti merasakan pancaran chakra Naru_-chan_… tapi tidak mungkin kan...dia kan sudah..." ucap Minato memandang Kushina dengan tatapan sendu. " Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Minato" ucap Kushina lalu membelai surai kuning suaminya itu " Naru_-chan_ sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan…, dan tidak mungkin kan ada orang yang memiliki chakra sama seperti Naru_-chan_" ucap Kushina lalu menunduk, dia masih ingat betul kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba dirinya mendapat berita bahwa Naruto yang tengah berlibur bersama kekasihnya Hinata dan juga kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan juga Sakura mengalami kecelakaan karena rem mobil mereka yang tiba-tiba blong, sampai akhirnya, mobil mereka melaju tak terkendali lalu terjun ke arah jurang dan menewaskan mereka berempat.

" k-Kushina…" gumam Minato merasa bersalah karena dirinya membuat wanita paling disayanginya itu bersedih untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, ditatap nya Kushina yang mulai terisak sambil memainkan nasi yang baru saja diberikan Minato padanya. " maaf Kushina…gara-gara aku..kau menjadi ingat dengan Naru_-chan_" ucap Minato mengelus surai merah istrinya. "Ah…tidak apa-apa" ucap Kushina lalu mengusap dengan cepat cairan bening di kedua matanya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan sarapan nya Minato_-kun_, kau harus berangkat pagi bukan?" ucap Kushina mengulum senyuman nya, dan mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam.

.

.

"Ennghh" lenguh seorang gadis bersurai biru kehitaman panjang yang terbangun akibat secercah sinar matahari menerpa kedua matanya, yang masih tertutup, dikerjap-kerjapkan nya kedua mata nya Itu, berusaha terbiasa dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

" kau sudah bangun, Hinata_-chan_" ucap seorang berambut kuning disamping Hinata, Hinata pun langsung bangkit dan duduk disamping pria berambut kuning yang diketahuinya bernama Naruto tersebut, dan ternyata dirinya lah yang paling akhir terbangun, terlihat juga disana Sasuke_-kun_ dan Sakura_-chan_ yang sudah bangun dan terduduk di depan Naruto_-kun_, terlihat mereka sangat kebingungan.

Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan Hinata dibutakan oleh sinar matahari pagi yang sangat menyilaukan, namun Hinata sontak kaget setelah kedua matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa dengan sinar menyilaukan itu, terlihat di depan sana, sangat banyak bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang tak pernah dilihat Hinata, Hinata pun melongo menyadari dirinya sudah tak berada di medan perang, Hinata teringat, hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. "a-apa ini di kehidupan ku yang lain?" gumam Hinata bertanya.

"Tidak Hinata_-chan_…ini di dimensi yang lain…kita belum mati….Kurama yang memindahkan kita disini "," e-eh?" Hinata pun sontak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, Sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlebih dahulu diberitahu oleh Naruto tentang mereka sekarang berada di dimensi yang lain "l-lalu bagaimana dengan perangnya?" Tanya Hinata langsung khawatir "kita kalah…dan Kurama menyelamatkan kita dengan memindahkan kita ke sini" jawab Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? _Tousan_? Hanabi_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata histeris, ia sungguh khawatir dengan seluruh teman dan anggota keluarganya. "m-mungkin mereka sudah…tiada, Hinata" ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang paling dicintainya itu. "T-tidak mungkin...hiks" dan Hinata pun mulai terisak, Naruto yang mengetahui itu pun langsung membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan nya untuk menenangkan nya. " tenanglah Hinata_-chan_ , paling tidak kita masih bisa selamat…kita akan memulai semua nya dari awal, membuat kehidupan yang baru ditempat ini, kau dan aku" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata "hiks…Naruto_-kun_.."

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung mengaitkan tangan mereka sambil memandang sendu Hinata yang menangis di pelukan Naruto, mereka tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan sekarang, karena mereka juga sama-sama mengalaminya, kehilangan keluarga, teman dan juga sahabat.

Namun mereka sadar, bukan saatnya untuk mereka menangis, bukan saatnya mereka mengeluh, karena kehidupan yang baru akan segera dimulai, ya kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani di tempat yang baru, dan bersumpah, akan melindungi tempat ini dengan kekuatan mereka.

.

.

.

**T.B.C…**

**Yo minna-san, akhirnya chapter 1 udah selesai haha…..semoga kalian suka dengan cerita super duper geje ini #plak! , idenya emang pasaran sih, tapi moga kalian suka, kalo kalian mau fict ini dilanjutkan, tolong di review yaa…**

** oohh iya, sorry untuk nama jutsunya yang abal-abal, soalnya bingung mau kasih nama apa hehe, nga terlalu apal jutsu-jutsu di anime naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW LIFE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO, HINATA, SAKURA, SASUKE DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE: FANTASY / ROMANCE / ADVENTURE**

**RATE: T+**

**_WARNING: TYPO, SUPER DUPER GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, IDE PASARAN, DLL_**

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0)~ HAPPY READING ~(0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang menyenangkan? Sepertinya tidak untuk sebagian orang, terlebih untuk seorang seperti Minato yang notabene adalah seorang yang selalu bekerja cepat, dan sekarang dirinya tengah berkutat dengan mesin mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan, ingin rasanya melenyapkan setiap mobil yang selalu mengklakson dirinya supaya meminggirkan mobil sialan yang mogok ini dari tengah jalan, Minato tahu dirinya salah, memperbaiki mobil di tengah jalan raya yang sedang padat-padatnya.

Namun apa boleh buat, tak mungkin dirinya mendorong mobil sebesar itu sendirian bukan? Sedangkan kalau ingin mencari bantuan? Siapa yang akan membantu? Semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri, bahkan orang yang mengklakson-klakson dirinya itu kalau disuruh membantu pun pasti tak kan mau, lagipula kenapa harus mengklakson, sedangkan lewat disamping mobilnya saja bisa, sungguh berusaha membenarkan mesin mobil sambil memikirkan semua itu, membuat Minato seperti orang gila.

Huh, jika saja Kakashi masih bekerja menjadi sopir untuknya dan tidak menjadi guru di KHS, mungkin nasibnya tak akan sesial ini, paling tidak, dirinya dan Kakashi masih bisa meminggirkan mobil _Pajero Sport_ yang telah 4 bulan digunakannya untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Ayolah! Kenapa sih nga mau jalan!" umpat Minato sambil terus mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya, membenamkan kepalanya disela-sela mesin mobil yang terasa sangat panas, mencari tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, Minato masih bingung, seharusnya mobilnya baik-baik saja, padahal pagi tadi tak ada masalah apapun.

"Hoei! Singkirkan mobil mu dari tengah jalan!" dan teriakan seseorang dari mobil yang baru saja melewatinya pun langsung memunculkan perempatan kesal di dahi Minato, sungguh rasanya ingin merasengan muka orang itu, tapi apa mau dikata, jika saja aturan untuk tidak boleh menggunakan chakra di kota ini dihapuskan, paling tidak dirinya kan bisa merasengan setiap klakson mobil yang mengklakson dirinya, ya mungkin bisa menambah konsentrasi dirinya untuk memperhatikan mesin, tanpa memperdulikan beribu klakson yang berbunyi memekakkan telinga.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan klakson!" gerutu Minato lalu menendang bemper mobilnya sendiri. "ini gara-gara kau!" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mobilnya yang belum bisa hidup. "Arrghh! Bagaimana ini! Tch...Sudah jam 9 tepat" gerutu Minato lagi saat melihat ke arah jam tangan di lengan kanan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi tepat.

"Seharusnya aku ada meeting jam 11" ucap Minato lalu **BLAM!** Menutup atau lebih tepatnya membanting dengan keras kap mobilnya.

Sesaat berkacak pinggang di depan mobilnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, jantung Minato hampir copot lantaran perbuatan orang itu, namun betapa bersyukurnya Minato saat ia menengokkan kepalanya, dan didapatinya Kakashi tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kakashi!" pekik Minato langsung memeluk Kakashi.

"M-Minato_-san_? L-lepaskan aku" pekik Kakashi jijik setelah tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Minato.

"Jadi mobil ini mogok? Bukankah ini mobil baru?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengamati mesin mobil Minato, awalnya Kakashi tak mau, karena dirinya harus secepat mungkin sampai ke KHS untuk mengajar, namun Minato terus-menerus meminta kakashi untuk membenarkan mobilnya. Sedikit merasa kasihan, akhirnya kakashi mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Minato.

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Kau bisa?" Tanya Minato antusias, Minato yakin Kakashi pasti bisa memperbaiki mobilnya yang mogok ini. "Coba di starter lagi" ucap Kakashi setelah sedikit mengutak atik beberapa bagian tertentu lalu menutup kap mobil Minato, Minato pun langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk menstarter mobilnya **BRUM! **dan berhasil.

"Kakashi, untung ada kau, bagaimana kalau kau berangkat bersama ku" ucap Minato menawarkan bantuan kepada Kakashi, ya paling tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan Kakashi, dirinya masih bisa membalasnya dengan mengantarkan Kakashi sampai ke depan SMA KHS yang jaraknya masih lumayan jauh.

"Hum, apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Kakashi lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, Minato yang melihatnya langsung sweetdroped 'hahh, sepertinya sifatnya tak berubah' batin Minato lalu mengikuti Kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil.

**O0000O**

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Naruto?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kurama menyuruh ku untuk kesana"

"Tch..., Sakura benar, pikirkan dulu dobe, kau akan masuk kesana dengan pakaianmu seperti itu, kau akan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian"

"S-Sasuke_-kun_ benar, s-sebaiknya k-kita mengganti penampilan kita dulu"

"B-bukan itu! Kenapa kalian malah mempersoalkan penampilan! Maksudku! Kita bahkan tak tahu tempat itu berbahaya atau tidak!"

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku sudah melihat dengan _Sharinganku_, disana tak ada pancaran chakra sedikitpun"

"B-benar kata Sasuke_-kun_, a-aku juga sudah memeriksa tempat itu, d-disana tak ada pancaran chakra sama sekali, d-disana sepertinya tak terlalu berbahaya"

"Hah~, terserahlah" dan sepertinya pendapat Sakura untuk melarang ketiga sahabatnya itu pupus sudah lantaran dirinya kalah telak dengan perang argumen yang terus memojokkan dirinya, sekarang mereka berempat tengah berada di balik pohon besar, sedang mengamati sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai, ditempat itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' yang sangat besar, jika ingin bertanya kenapa mereka sampai disini, bertanyalah pada Kurama yang sudah menuntun dan menyuruh mereka berempat untuk masuk ke dalam KHS, Naruto dan yang lainnya bahkan tak mengetahui tempat yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak muda berpakaian putih hitam, seperti sebuah akademi.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto memandang ke arah kerumunan yang lumayan jauh dari nya. "Baiklah, kita akan meniru gaya berpakaian mereka" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. "Dengan apa? Aku tak mau merampas baju mereka!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baka! Kita kan bisa jutsu Henge, kenapa kita harus merampas pakaian mereka!" teriak Naruto marah karena ucapan Sasuke yang sungguh se-enaknya, **DUAKG!** "Baka! Jangan keras-keras" bentak Sakura setelah mendaratkan bogem mentah tepat diatas kepala Naruto. "Ittai!" pekik Naruto sambil mengelus benjolan seukuran bola kasti di kepalanya. "Na-Naruto_-kun_!" pekik Hinata melihat Naruto kesakitan.

"Aku tak apa Hinata,…. baiklah, kita akan melakukan jutsu Henge" ucap Naruto bersemangat lalu merepalkan Handseal. "_**HENGE!**_" ucap Naruto, dan tubuhnya pun langsung diselimuti asap putih tebal, tak lama kemudian asap itu menghilang dan menunjukkan Naruto dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti, pakaian atasan putih dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam, sepatu kets hitam dan jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung meremehkan style yang dipakai Naruto, sementara Hinata?, Hinata langsung merona melihat penampilan Naruto yang terlihat lebih 'Tampan'.

"Tch…apa bagusnya jubah seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke lalu merepalkan Handseal. "_**HENGE!**_" ucapnya dan pakaian Sasuke pun seketika berubah menjadi seperti pakaian Naruto tapi tanpa jubah, Sakura yang melihatnya langsung merona dibuatnya, Sasuke sangat terlihat 'kyaaa! Sasuke_-kun_ keren!' batin Sakura girang.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kita" ucap Sakura lalu merepalkan Handseal. "_**HENGE!**_", dan berubahlah dirinya menjadi mengenakan pakaian sailor berwarna putih dengan rok hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, bahkan Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha, yang sangat terkenal dengan wajah stoic nan dinginnya pun sampai merona dibuatnya, sementara Naruto langsung berteriak kegirangan melihat Sakura yang sangat terlihat 'seksi', Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, menghasilkan sebuah benjolan besar dikepala pemuda kuning itu. "ittai!"

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto pun tak mau kalah. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata merepalkan Handseal. "_**HENGE!**_" dan berubahlah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian sailor mirip seperti milik Sakura, dan sontak Naruto dan Sasuke langsung nosebleed lalu pingsan setelah melihat dada Hinata yang err… 'besar'

"Na-Naruto_-kun_!" pekik Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya, sementara Sakura langsung menolong Sasuke yang juga pingsan, Sakura bersungut-sungut karena Sasuke juga ikut pingsan karena Hinata. "Mheh..Dasar mesum!" ucap Sakura.

Setelah mereka ber-empat berganti pakaian, mereka pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan anak-anak muda yang seumuran dengan mereka. "hei, Teme, kenapa aku merasa kikuk berjalan di depan mereka" bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke saat mereka berjalan melewati berombolan gadis-gadis ."Tch, apa-apaan kau ini" ucap Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto karena terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ano Naruto_-kun_ s-sebenarnya apa yang kita cari disini?" Tanya Hinata kenapa Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. "Hem, entahlah, mungkin seseorang, atau mungkin sesuatu, Kurama tak mengatakannya dengan jelas" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kearah Hinata

"hah, mungkin bukan karena Kurama mengatakan dengan tidak jelas, tapi mungkin karena otak mu yang sulit mengingat sesuatu, Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Hah, baiklah...baiklah…mungkin aku sedikit lupa..." ucap Naruto.

"Kita memang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang kita cari, tapi minimal kita harus tahu tempat ini" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya. "b-biar aku yang bertanya" ucap Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. "Ahh, aku akan bertanya padanya" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah gadis yang sedang berdiri sendirian disamping gerbang KHS. "H-hei Hinata!" pekik Sakura sat tiba-tiba Hinata berlari meninggalkannya. "Biarkan Sakura_-chan_, kita tunggu saja disini" ucap Naruto menahan pundak Sakura.

"A-ano, b-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata kenapa sosok gadis didepannya, bermata emerald bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pendek berwarna kuning pucat. "Ohh, tentu, kau ingin bertanya apa?" jawabnya dengan sopan. "S-sebelumnya, N-namaku Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuuga, k-kau?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan lengan kanannya, mengajak gadis di depannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Salam kenal Hinata_-san_, namaku Yuuki" ucap gadis itu lalu membalas jabatan tangan Hinata. "Emm...a-ano Yuuki_-chan_, aku mau tanya, s-sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hah?" gumam Yuuki memicingkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hinata bingung sekaligus heran, sebenarnya wajar saja Yuuki merespon pertanyaan yang dikategorikan aneh untuk Yuuki, bayangkan saja, seorang gadis muda berpakaian seragam KHS dan tengah berdiri dibawah plang yang tertempel tulisan besar 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' dan sekarang gadis itu bertanya, sebenarnya ini tempat apa? "M-maaf Hinata_-san_, tadi kau bertanya apa?" Tanya Yuuki sedikit meragukan fungsi pendengarannya.

"I-ini...ini tempat apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat kebingungan, kebingungan karena melihat wajah Yuuki yang sangat kebingungan ditambah heran karena menatap dirinya. "Kau amnesia ya?" Tanya Yuuki dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata. "a-amnesia? Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata heran. 'Huh, berarti benar, baiklah, mungkin aku akan sedikit membantunya' batin Yuuki memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Baiklah, tempat ini bernama Sekolah, tempat dimana orang-orang belajar" ucap Yuuki, sementara Hinata hanya menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan heran. "sekolah? Belajar? "Gumam Hinata 'mungkin tempat ini seperti akademi' batin Hinata "lalu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ya orang-orang datang ke sini untuk belajar, seperti matematika, fisika, biologi, dan yang lainnya, disini ada tiga tingkatan, yang pertama kelas 1, yang kedua kelas 2, dan yang ketiga kelas 3, kau mengerti Hinata_-san_?" Tanya Yuuki kembali.

'Mungkin seperti tingkatan Genin, Chunin, lalu Jounin' batin Hinata manggut-manggut. "hum, aku mengerti, Arigatou Yuuki_-chan_" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuuki. "Iya sama-sama, kalau ada sesuatu, kau boleh bertanya kepadaku, cari saja aku di kelas 1B" ucap Yuuki lalu berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Hinata, karena baru saja bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Bagaimana Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri memandangi Yuuki yang sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya "umm...s-sepertinya tempat ini mirip seperti akademi" ucap Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. "jadi begitu" ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

**(~0_0)~ O0000O ~(0_0~)**

"Jadi Kakashi, kau masih sering berlatih jurus ninja?" Tanya Minato disela-sela mengemudi nya, sedikit menengokke arah Kakashi lalu kembali berkonsentrasi ke arah jalanan. "Sering juga, masih mencoba mengembangkan Chidoriku" jawab Kakashi sambil terus menatap sebuah buku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sejak adanya peraturan dilarang menggunakan chakra, kita harus berlatih secara diam-diam" ucap Minato sambil terus menatap jalanan di depannya. "Sebenarnya, aku sedikit heran dengan DEPHAN yang mengeluarkan larangan seperti itu" ucap Kakashi setelah menutup buku hina nya lalu menatap Minato. "Aku pun juga begitu" jawab Minato.

"Setelah peraturan itu berlaku, pengguna chakra semakin berkurang, hanya klan-klan besar yang masih mempertahankannya, itu pun secara diam-diam" ucap Minato lalu menoleh sesaat ke arah Kakashi. "Huh, ku kira setelah kau menjadi pemimpin perusahan _Namikaze_ _Corp_, kau tak akan memperdulikan hal-hal seperti itu" ucap Kakashi.

"Jangan salah, walaupun aku sudah menjadi seorang pemimpin _Namikaze Corp_, aku tak akan begitu saja melupakan masalah-masalah seperti ini, ditambah lagi, saat berita itu muncul".

"Maksudmu tentang usaha pihak militer untuk membangkitkan dan mengumpulkan kesembilan biju?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit memicingkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Minato yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. "Bukan Cuma itu, kau ingat tiga minggu lalu, sempat tersebar di internet, berita tentang usaha penggulingan pemerintahan Hashirama_-dono_?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya dari Obito, tapi kudengar itu hanya berita Hoax" jawab Kakashi sedikit heran. "Bukan hoax sepenuhnya, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai curiga saat _DEPHAN_ kita sebelum Madara, dia terbunuh secara misterius bukan?" Tanya Minato

"Ya, kau benar, lalu apa hubungannya dengan penggulingan kekuasaan Hashirama?" Tanya Kakashi heran. "Tentu saja, itu mungkin sebagian dari rencana busuk Madara, dengan dirinya diangkat menjadi _DEPHAN_, langkahnya untuk menjadi presiden menggulingkan pemerintahan Hashirama dan menguasai seluruh jepang akan semakin mudah bukan?" ucap Minato.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh Minato_-san_" ucap Kakashi lalu membuka kembali buku ero miliknya. "Itu hanya presepsi saja Kakashi, namun presepsiku ini berdasarkan fakta!" ucap Minato.

"Ya, semoga saja semuanya tak seperti presepsimu" ujar Kakashi disela-sela membaca bukunya. "Aku pun juga berfikir demikian, semoga saja semuanya salah" gumam Minato melirik ke arah Kakashi lalu menghela nafas pelan.

**(~0_0)~ O0000O ~(0_0~)**

"Ne Hinata_-chan_, sebenarnya aku sedikit kacau" gumam Naruto tengah duduk disamping Hinata ,karena Sasuke dan Sakura pergi entah kemana untuk mencari informasi, Naruto pun langsung mengajak Hinata untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura, dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk di salah satu bangku didekat danau di taman SMA Konoha high school. "A-aku tahu Naruto_-kun_, terlihat dari matamu" ucap Hinata lalu menatap Naruto di sampingnya yang sedang membungkuk.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata pun sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata lalu menoleh sepenuhnya "kau memang selalu tahu keadaan ku" ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ceritakanlah…" ucap Hinata.

"Aku hanya sedikit menyesal, ah tidak, malah sangat menyesal karena akhirnya aku tak bisa melindungi teman-teman" gumam Naruto lalu menunduk kembali. "untuk apa aku berlatih, sedangkan akhirnya aku hanyalah menjadi seorang yang lemah, s-semua yang kulakukan seperti menguap begitu saja, sia-sia" dan seketika cairan bening itu langsung keluar dengan derasnya membasahi pipi tan milik pemuda kuning itu, Hinata yang mengetahui gumaman dan isakan Naruto pun mulai mendekati pemuda itu lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Jika memang Naruto_-kun_ lemah, maka Naruto_-kun_ tak akan mampu menyelamatkan kami, dan karena Naruto_-kun_ pula, aku, Sasuke_-kun_ dan Sakura_-chan_ bisa selamat" ucap Hinata dengan lengan kanannya yang terus mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

"Ne Hinata_-chan_, menurut mu aku ini bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lalu bangkit dan menatap Hinata, Hinata yang ditatap begitu dekatnya dengan Naruto pun juga pasti langsung merona sangat merah, sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "N-Naruto_-kun_? Bagaimana ya" gumam Hinata lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. "Bagaimana? Apa aku ini seorang pecundang?" Tanya Naruto sedikit memancing Hinata.

"T-tidak! Aku tak berfikir kau seperti itu Naruto_-kun_!" pekik Hinata, dan seketika Hinata pun menunduk kembali setelah menjawab dengan refleks pertanyaan Naruto. "K-kupikir Naruto_-kun_ itu s-seorang pria yang sangat kuat, s-selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga, t-tak akan mudah menyerah, k-keras kepala, d-dan selalu melindungi o-orang yang d-dicintainya" ucap Hinata tergagap sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hah, kau benar, sekarang aku tahu alasan ku menyelamatkan kalian semua" gumam Naruto lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "A-alasan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit heran. "Ya alasan, kalimat terakhir mu itu lah yang menjadi alasan ku menyelamatkan mu" ucap Naruto lalu terdiam sejenak. "Si teme dan Sakura_-chan_".

"K-kalimat ku yang mana Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Hinata heran, kalimat terakhir? Yang mana? Perkataan Naruto sungguh membingungkan Hinata, sedikit mengingat-ingat kalimat yang terakhir yang diucapkannya, namun tetap saja tak menemukan kalimat yang Naruto_-kun_ maksud. "M-maksud Naruto_-kun_?"

Sedikit mengulum senyum lalu menatap mata lavender milik Hinata. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan" ucap Naruto lalu mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, sementara Hinata hanya mendengus pelan, menyerah dengan apa yang sedang berkutat di dalam pikirannya.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto memanggil nama Hinata sambil terus mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang begitu indah. "Ya Naruto_-kun_" jawab Hinata dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut terdengar. "Bagaimana menurut mu? Apa kita akan baik-baik saja di dunia ini?" Tanya Naruto lalu melepas indahnya langit dari pandangannya dan menatap obyek yang bahkan lebih indah dari biru nya langit, sepasang mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Tentu saja, kita akan baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata ambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, dan entah kenapa, wajah Naruto langsung memanas begitu saja setelah melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu manis.

"N-Naruto?..H-Hinata?!" **BRUK! **dan suara orang yang memanggil nama nya pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan juga Hinata yang tengah saling pandang, dan betapa kaget nya Naruto dan juga Hinata mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pirang tengah terbaring pingsan diatas rumput tak jauh dari kursi yang mereka gunakan untuk duduk.

Karena gadis itu terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang, jadi Naruto dan juga Hinata langsung mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok itu "I-INO/ I-INO_-chan_!?" pekik Naruto dan Hinata kaget dan juga bertanya-tanya bersamaan.

**(~0_0)~ O0000O ~(0_0~)**

"S-Sasuke_-kun_, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke sambil terus mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah, semenjak dirinya diajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke arah belakang sebuah gedung besar, perasan Sakura sudah mulai merasa aneh, bahkan perasaannya berubah takut ketika Sasuke menemukan sebuah ruang bawah tanah setelah memindahkan sebuah batu besar yang menutupinya.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang begitu besar di dalam sana Sakura, aku ingin memeriksanya" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menyiagakan mata _Mangengkyou Sharingan_ nya.

"T-tapi Sasuke_-kun_ b-bukankah lebih baik kita mengajak Naruto dan juga Hinata_-chan_" ucap Sakura ketakutan, dan seketika Sasuke pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Yang ku butuhkan sekarang hanya kau Sakura, tapi kalau kau ketakutan, kau boleh keluar dan meninggalkanku" dan ucapan Sasuke pun langsung membuat Sakura mengeratkan pelukan nya di lengan kiri Sasuke.

"B-baiklah, aku akan menemani Sasuke-kun, apapun yang terjadi" ucap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. "Bagus, ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sebuah pintu dengan kekkai?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat sebuah pintu dari besi yang berlapiskan kekkai yang sangat kuat. 'Walaupun aku menggunakan susano'o, aku tak akan bisa menghancurkan nya, terlebih lagi, aku tak mau membuat keributan disini' batin Sasuke terus mengamati kekkai di depannya dengan mata sharingan nya. "Baiklah, cukup sampai disini" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik.

"e-eh, kenapa kita berbalik?" Tanya Sakura heran tubuhnya ditarik Sasuke untuk berbalik keluar. "Untuk sekarang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini" ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Huh, baiklah" gumam Sakura menunduk sambil terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Hah...hah…hah… tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan" gumam Sakura membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah meletakan batu penutup ruang bawah tanah tadi kekeadaan semula dengan lengan susano'o. "Tak ku kira murid seorang Sannin legendaris takut dengan kegelapan" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Apa! Tentu saja tidak, apa kau tak merasakannya? Itu bukanlah kegelapan biasa, ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya bahkan tanpa melirik sedikit pun. "a-ano Sasuke_-ku_n?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sedikit melirik tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, merasa jarak antar mereka semakin jauh, Sakura pun langsung berjari menyongsong Sasuke. 'A-aku mencintaimu' batin Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "T-tidak ada apa-apa hehe" ucap Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke, untuk beberapa saat, Sakura sedikit meragukan fungsi pendengarannya yang baru saja mendengar ucapan 'terimakasih' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke "E-eh? A-apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura memastikan fungsi pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

"Hn, terimakasih, karena kau tadi tak memilih meninggalkanku" ucap Sasuke, dan sekarang wajah Sakura dibuat merona oleh nya "I-itu tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura sedikit menunduk. "Hn, sudahlah, ayo kita cari dobe dan kekasihnya itu" ujar Sasuke.

"K-kekasih? Maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura memicingkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn, terserahlah siapa nama nya" jawab Sasuke dingin. "Ahaha, Hinata bukanlah kekasih Naruto-baka itu, ya walaupun mereka saling mencintai, tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya" ujar Sakura tertawa lepas,

"Mungkin si Dobe lebih bodoh daripada yang ku kira" ujar Sasuke lalu mulai melompat dan berlari "Ayo Sakura!". "Haik!"

.

.

**T.B.C…**

**Review Please...**

**yang penasaran dengan muka dan penampilan Yuuki-chan, kalian bisa lihat di anime korewa zombi desuka, karena aku memang ngambil karakter yuuki dari situ hehe.**

**Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan para readers n banyak typo, n kalau ada yang menemukan typo, bisa di beritahu aku lewat review, ntar secepatnya akan ku update ok :)**

**Ifaharra sasusaku : emm, ya itu pasti, rokie 12 pasti ada kok.**

**Cugeno Aburame : ahaha, semoga saja nga ntar.**

**Dan untuk yang lainnya, Achihawa, Dark Yagami, Uzugakure No Sato, Ren'Zt DHy, Daehyuk Shin, Manusia 42 Kilogram, Lavenert bhity-Chan, ekaaprilia, dikdik717, akira no rinnegan, , 2, lfaharra sasusaku, uzu, , namikazekevinn, valandri, Namikaze gaki, Uzumaki dono, hudexxx69, koyuki hime900, dewiekasari, koga-san, AN Narra, neko, manguni, musashi, setiawanandy02, hime-chan1301, .9, cugeno aburame, mendokusai144, mfadlilarafat, Hinata chan, ruqi no hiken awesomepeople, n juga para guest, **

**Trimakasih untuk yang udah nyempetin ngereview fic membingungkan nan geje aku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**NEW LIFE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE: FANTASY / ROMANCE / ADVENTURE**

**RATE: T+**

**_WARNING: TYPO BERTEBARAN, SUPER DUPER GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, IDE PASARAN, DLL_**

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ HAPPY READING ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Na-Naruto?... Hi-Hinata?!" **_BRUK! _**_D_an suara seseorang yang memanggil nama mereka pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan juga Hinata yang tengah saling pandang, dan betapa kaget nya Naruto dan juga Hinata mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pirang tengah terbaring pingsan diatas rumput tak jauh dari kursi yang mereka gunakan untuk duduk. Karena gadis itu terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang, jadi Naruto dan juga Hinata langsung mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok itu

"I-INO/ I-INO_-chan_!?" Pekik Naruto dan Hinata kaget dan juga bertanya-tanya bersamaan.

Naruto dan juga Hinata langsung kaget mendapati Ino yang seharusnya sudah tewas karena terkena serangan Obito baru saja memanggilnya, dan sekarang ia tengah terbaring pingsan tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Hinata yang lebih dahulu tersadar dari shock nya, langsung berlari ke arah tubuh Ino yang ter-gelatak pingsan, lalu disusul oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menyadarkan Ino dari pingsan nya, dan tak berhasil, Naruto langsung berinisiatif membawa tubuh Ino untuk di bawa dan dibaringkan dibangku taman yang tadi digunakannya untuk duduk bersama Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat usaha Naruto yang sedikit kesusahan untuk membopong tubuh Ino pun langsung membantu Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ino_-chan_ ada disini?" Tanya Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku juga bingung Hinata" gumam Naruto memegang dagunya, Naruto pun juga bingung dengan kenyataan di depannya ini, kenapa Ino ada disini? Seharusnya kemarin dirinya hanya membawa 3 orang bukan? Dan juga saat masih berada di dunia Shinobi, Naruto tak merasakan chakra siapapun kecuali Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hinata, tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?

**_"Naruto!" Panggil Kurama tiba-tiba._**

_Naruto yang masih mengamati wajah Ino pun langsung mengatupkan kedua matanya. "Kurama, Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto._

**_"Itulah yang kumaksud persamaan antara dunia Shinobi dengan dunia yang ini" Ucap Kurama._**

_"Persamaan? Aku masih belum mengerti" Ucap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

**_"Ya, kau akan menemukan orang-orang yang sama dengan dunia Shinobi di dunia yang ini" ucap Kurama mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya._**

_"J-jadi maksudmu, Ino yang ini bukanlah Ino yang ku kenal?" Tanya Naruto._

**_"Hum…" Angguk Kurama. "Dan bukan Cuma dia saja Naruto, kau akan menemukan yang lainnya juga"_**

_Dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung berubah cerah dan bersemangat. "Jadi maksudmu di dunia ini juga ada teman-teman dan yang lain nya?" Tanya Naruto antusias._

**_"Kurang lebih begitu" Ujar Kurama. "Sekarang pergilah!, Gadismu membutuhkan bantuanmu" Usir Kurama._**

_"Hah, baiklah-baiklah" Gumam Naruto._

"Naruto_-kun_!... Naruto_-kun_!... " Panggil Hinata menyadari Naruto hanya terdiam sambi mengatupkan kedua matanya. "Naruto_-kun_!"

Setelah beberapa kali Hinata memanggil Naruto, akhirnya Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menampakkan sepasang Kristal sapphire yang selalu indah dipandang. "Naruto_-kun_! Kau kenapa?! Bantu aku menyadarkan Ino_-chan_!" Pekik Hinata khawatir karena Ino belum sadar dari pingsan nya. "_Gomenne_ Hinata_-chan_, Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ambilkan aku air" Ucap Hinata masih saja menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino, berusaha menyadarkan Ino dari pingsan nya. "_Wakata_!" Ucap Naruto lalu membuat _Bunshin_ dan menyuruh _Bunshin_ nya itu untuk mengambil sekantung air dari danau kecil tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang, tak berapa menit kemudian, _Bunshin_ itu pun kembali degan sekantung penuh air. "Hinata, ini airnya" Ucap Naruto menyodorkan sekantung air ke arah Hinata yang masih saja sibuk berusaha menyadarkan Ino.

Hinata pun langsung memasukkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dalam sekantung air yang diambil oleh _Bunshin_ Naruto, lalu di usapkan ke wajah Ino. "Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

.

.

"D-Dia!?" Pekik Sakura setelah melihat tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang ber-_pony tai_l, tengah terbaring lemas diatas bangku taman. Naruto dan juga Hinata yang tengah berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang baru saja tiba.

"Sasuke?, Sakura_-chan_?, kalian sudah selesai rupanya" Ucap Naruto sesaat menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan juga Sasuke lalu kembali menatap wajah polos gadis ber-_pony tail_ yang masih saja belum sadar dari pingsan, sepertinya usaha Hinata menyadarkan Ino dengan air belum berhasil.

"D-Dia bukankah?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang luar biasa heran sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah terduduk sambil mengusap wajah ino dengan air. "B-bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Sakura mengamati lekat-lekat wajah gadis di depannya itu, meyakinkan fungsi pengelihatan-nya sendiri bahwa yang di depannya ini adalah benar sahabatnya, Ino.

Sementara Sasuke hanya melihat dari jauh, dia tak terlalu perduli apakah gadis yang tengah terbaring itu adalah Ino atau bukan, sedikit berjalan kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, Sasuke langsung bertanya ke arah Naruto. "Apa Kyuubi juga memindahkan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar-nya.

"Tidak , Nanti akan kujelaskan semua nya." jawab Naruto sedikit melirih kearah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya "Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

**_INO POV_**

_"Enng— K-kenapa denganku?" Batinku merasa wajahku basah dan seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat berat, pandangan mataku gelap, tak bisa melihat apapun, sedikit kudengar keributan di sekitarku, aku pun mulai bertanya-tanya. "D-dimana aku?" Batinku, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku yang sedikit, akhirnya aku berhasil membuka sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mataku, sinar matahari pun menyeruak kedalam mataku, membutakan sejenak pandangan mataku._

_Setelah terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kedua bola mataku, akhirnya aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas, kulihat ada Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, dan Naruto yang tengah mengelilingiku. "T-tunggu! Bukankah mereka sudah mati?" Tanyaku dalam hati, dan seketika degup jantungku langsung bertambah 2 kali lipat, tubuhku mendingin, pandanganku kembali mengabur. "A-apa aku sudah mati?! A-apa ini di kehidupan selanjutnya?! T-tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku belum mau mati! Aku belum mau mati! KYAAA!"_

**_INO POV END_**

**_._**

**_._**

"I-Ino! Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sakura mendapati mata Ino langsung terbelalak, membulat sempurna sambil terus memandang ke-arah dirinya, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto. "I-Ino, K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan sedikit heran. "KYAAAA!" dan teriakan memekakan telinga pun langsung terdengar diikuti dengan bangkitnya Ino dari atas bangku taman dan langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang terlihat heran dan juga bingung melihat Ino ketakutan, seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"A-Aku Belum mau mati! Kenapa! Kenapa aku harus mati! Kyaaa!" Teriak Ino lagi sambil terus merangkak menjauhi Naruto dan yang lainnya yang masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan keheranan. "Mati!?" Ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan, lalu saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang mati?" Tanya Sakura lalu berjalan pelan-pelan meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada di-dekat bangku taman, mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih terduduk diatas rumput dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "Ino! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura lalu berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh Ino.

"K-kalian!—A-aku bisa bertemu kalian!—B-berarti ini dikehidupan selanjutnya kan!?" Tanya Ino histeris.

"Ha? Kehidupan selanjutnya? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Tak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan dan ditanyakan oleh Sakura, Naruto pun langsung mengajak Hinata dan juga Sasuke untuk mendekat, Sasuke yang dari awalnya tak terlalu perduli pun menolak ajakan Naruto, dan memilih duduk diatas bangku taman, menikmati semilir angin yang terasa sangat sejuk.

"K-kalian sudah mati!" Teriak Ino lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanyanya, menutupi setiap bulir-bulir air matanya yang mulai bercucuran keluar dari kedua matanya. "MATI!" Pekik Sakura dan Naruto, sementara Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Mati bagaimana? Kau masih hidup, dan kami juga masih hidup! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal. "B-benarkah? J-jadi aku belum mati?" Tanya Ino sedikit membuka tangkapan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menampilkan kedua matanya yang terlihat sembab.

"Tentu saja!, Kenapa kau bisa berfikir kalau kita sudah mati!" ucap Sakura sedikit keras. "T-Tentu saja aku berfikir begitu _Forehead_! K-Kalian sudah mati 1 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelaka… Hei! JADI KALIAN SIAPA!" Pekik Ino terkejut setelah tersadar sepenuhnya.

Sakura, Naruto dan juga Hinata langsung saling pandang setelah mendengar ucapan Ino bahwa diri mereka sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu. "G-Gomen Ino_-chan_, t-tadi kau bilang apa? Kami sudah mati?" Tanya Hinata.

"I-Iya, 1 tahun yang lalu, Kalian tewas karena kecelakaan saat akan berlibur ke pantai!" Ucap Ino dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kami sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"T-Tentu saja! Bahkan aku mengikuti pemakaman kalian!" Pekik Ino.

"Naruto, kau tahu maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura ke arah Naruto yang terlihat memandang Ino dengan tatapan serius, dan sulit diartikan oleh Sakura. 'Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Kurama' Batin Naruto lalu mengatupkan kedua matanya kembali, untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kurama.

.

"Kurama, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu maksut Ino?" Tanya Naruto.

**_"Heh, sudah kubilang kan, mudahnya, kalian mempunyai kembaran didunia ini" Ucap kurama mendengus kesal lantaran tidurnya terganggu akibat suara cempreng Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya. _**

"Kembaran? J-jadi maksudmu dulu didunia ini kami pernah ada? Dan sekarang kami yang di dunia ini sudah mati?" Pekik Naruto sedikit mengerti.

**_"Kurang lebih begitu, dan itulah kenapa aku memindahkanmu ke Dimensi ini" Ucap Kurama menyeringai tipis._**

"Jadi begitu" Gumam Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Arigatou Kurama"

.

Setelah berkomunikasi dengan kurama lagi, sekarang Naruto sudah mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa yang terjadi. "Hinata_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_ ikut aku sebentar, aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu" Ucap Naruto berjalan menjauhi Ino, kembali bangku taman tadi. "Hee, lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Tinggalkan Ino sebentar, ini penting" ucap Naruto lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"H-hei! Kalian mau kemana!" Pekik Ino menyadari Sakura dan juga Hinata berniat pergi meninggalkannya. "Cuma sebentar Ino_-chan_, Sepertinya ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan Naruto_-kun_" Ucap Hinata menoleh kearah Ino.

"Haa?" Pekik Ino masih kebingungan.

.

"Jadi begini—" Dan sekarang mereka berempat tengah berkumpul di bangku taman, Sakura dan Hinata terduduk dibawah, sementara Naruto dan juga Sasuke duduk di atas bangku taman. "Sebenarnya Ino yang itu bukanlah Ino yang kita kenal" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sesaat menghela nafas lalu menatap wajah Sakura, Hinata lalu Sasuke, sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "baiklah, aku akan mulai menjelaskan semua nya- Yang pertama, Kurama tadi memberitahuku, sebenarnya, ada beberapa persamaan antara dunia Shinobi dengan dunia ini- dan salah satunya adalah kita dan yang lainnya mempunyai kembaran didunia ini"

"Kembaran?... Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Intinya, kita mempunyai versi diri kita didunia ini, dan Ino yang itu—" Ucap Naruto menghela nafas sejenak "Bukanlah ino yang kita kenal, Dia Ino versi dunia ini"

"Jadi begitu…" Gumam Sasuke sedikit mengerti. "Aku sudah mengerti, Intinya Naruto ingin menjelaskan bahwa orang-orang didunia ini sama dengan orang-orang didunia Shinobi"

"L-lalu berarti apa yang lainnya juga ada?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bersemangat. "Aku belum tahu Hinata_-chan_, Tapi pasti kita nanti akan mengetahuinya."

"Lalu apa kau tahu apa maksud Ino tadi kalau kita sudah mati?" Tanya Sakura.

"Soal itu, memang kita sudah mati—tapi kita versi dunia ini" Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Hah, sekarang aku sudah mengerti" Gumam Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kita akan memberitahunya kalau sebenarnya kita datang dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Sakura lalu melirik kearah Ino, dan betapa kagetnya Sakura mendapati Ino sudah tak berada di posisi yang tadi. "D-dimana dia!" Pekik Sakura kehilangan Ino. Hinata dan juga Naruto pun juga nampak kaget mendapati Ino sudah tak berada di tempat yang tadi.

"Hah, sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah pergi" Ucap Sasuke seakan tak perduli.

"Sasuke_-kun_, Kukira sifatmu akan berbeda dengan Sasuke_-kun_ yang dulu ku kenal." Dan suara seseorang yang sangat Naruto dan yang lainnya kenal pun langsung mengagetkan mereka. "I-INO!" pekik Naruto, Sakura dan juga Hinata, sementara Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit kearah sumber suara. Dan Ino pun langsung muncul dari balik pohon yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari lokasi Naruto dan yang lain nya, Naruto sedikit heran dengan dirinya sendiri dan yang lainnya tak menyadari Ino sudah berpindah mendekat kearah mereka, namun yang pasti, sepertinya Ino telah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"I-ino, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Naruto kaget. "Mungkin sejak kalian terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu tadi" Ucap Ino lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya dan langsung duduk bersila di antara Sakura dan juga Hinata, mengabaikan tatapan keheranan Naruto, Sakura dan juga Hinata. "Nee, bisa kalian ceritakan… Dunia asal kalian?"

.

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ O00000O ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

"Eto…Kakashi, kau terlihat sangat tenang sekali, padahal bukankah jam segini seharusnya kau sudah telat?" Tanya Minato sambil terus menyetir mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota Konoha dengan kecepatan rata-rata, Minato sungguh bingung dengan teman sekaligus mantan sopirnya ini, kenapa? Disaat-saat seperti ini, seharusnya paling tidak merasa gelisah atau paling tidak lagi menyuruh Minato untuk menamabah kecepatan, supaya lebih cepat sampai.

Hanya melirik lalu kembali berkonsentrasi kembali ke arah buku ero-nya, seakan tak ada beban pikiran sama sekali. "Ya, aku sudah biasa terlambat, jadi tak apa." gumam Kakashi dibalik masker yang telah setia menutupi mukanya sejak kecil.

"Kau ini." Ucap Minato sedikit terkekeh pelan, tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi sedikitpun.

5 menit berselang, akhirnya mereka telah tiba tepat didepan gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha High School yang super besar, karena Minato juga sedang terburu-buru, Minato hanya mengantarkan Kakashi sampai gerbang KHS saja. "Kakashi gomen, aku Cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai disini" Ucap Minato sesaat sebelum Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar.

"Daijobu, kau sudah sangat membantuku, Arigatou" ucap Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik masker nya, Kakashi pun mulai membuka pintunya dan keluar dari dalam mobil. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Obito ya!" ucap Minato sebelum Kakashi menutup pintu mobilnya. "Yoo, akan ku sampaikan" Ucap Kakashi lalu menutup pintu mobil Minato dengan sedikit keras.

Setelah Kakashi berjalan masuk kedalam, melewati gerbang KHS, Minato langsung menancap gas untuk segera berangkat kekantornya yang masih lumayan jauh dengan KHS. karena jalur menuju Kantor Minato dengan KHS berlawanan arah, Minato mau tak mau harus mengambil jalan memutari kompleks SMA Konoha High School, dan perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan yang ia sesaat ia rasakan tadi pagi. "Sial! Ada apa sebenarnya!" Pekik Minato,

**_SRRRTT!_** langsung mengerem dan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dibawah sebuah pohon besar. "Chakra ini lagi! Aku harus memeriksanya." Ucap Minato lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, Minato langsung melepas jasnya lalu dilemparkannya ke dalam mobil dan langsung menutup mobilnya, sesaat berdiri disamping mobil memikirkan resiko yang akan ia hadapi jika melanjutkan semua yang ada didalam otaknya 'Masalah ini lebih penting, aku akan membatalkan semua meeting hari ini' batin Minato lalu mulai melangkah sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantung kanan celananya.

Setelah mengambil sebuah phonsel dari kantung celananya, Minato langsung mengetikkan sebaris Nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Beberapa detik menunggu jawaban, akhirnya terdengar suara seorang wanita menjawab panggilannya. "Moshi-moshi Minato_-sama_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kurenai, tolong batalkan semua meeting hari ini, aku ada keperluan" ucap Minato lalu menutup Phonselnya, tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu jawaban dari sekretarisnya. "Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Minato mengacungkan kunai mata tiga nya.

.

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ O00000O ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

"S-Sugoi! Jadi kalian adalah Ninja… " Ucap Ino setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, Hinata dan juga Sakura yang menceritakan tentang bagaimana itu dunia Shinobi, dan tentang kisah mereka selama menjadi Ninja. "Ne..ne… Kalau kalian Ninja, berarti kalian bisa menggunakan _Ninjutsu_? Aku selalu ingin belajar _Ninjutsu_" Ucap Ino penuh semangat.

"_Ninjutsu_? Apa didunia ini juga ada _Ninjutsu_?" Tanya Naruto heran sambil menggaruk-ngaruk rambut kuningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu orang yang menguasai _Ninjutsu_ mulai berkurang" ujar Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit heran.

"Ya, setelah pemerintah mengeluarkan larangan tentang penggunaan _Ninjutsu_, pengguna _Ninjutsu_ semakin berkurang" Ucap ino.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa _Ninjutsu_ dilarang" Ucap Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Alasannya, karena jika _Ninjutsu_ dipelajari oleh orang yang salah, maka berpotensi melukai orang-orang yang tak bersalah" Dan Sasuke yang awalnya diam, hanya memperhatikan percakapan antara Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino pun mulai angkat bicara, Naruto dan juga yang lainnya pun langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke karena mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-teman nya.

"Kalian benar-benar sama dingin nya, Sasuke_-kun_" Ucap ino lalu terkikik pelan.

"Jadi Sasuke_-kun_ yang dulu juga seperti dia?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Hihi… Ya begitulah."

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke_-kun_, kata _Tousan_, pelarangan itu untuk menghindari hal seperti itu" jelas Ino membenakan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi tak lantas harus melarang semua orang untuk mempelajari _Ninjutsu_ bukan?" Tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, tapi aku malas memikirkan hal seperti itu" ucap ino lalu menghela nafas. "Ne…, dari awal aku heran dengan kalian"

"Heran kenapa Ino_-chan_?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Kenapa kalian memakai seragam KHS?"

.

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ O00000O ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

"Ini sangat aneh, Chakra ini sangat mirip dengan chakra Naruto" Gumam Minato yang sekarang tengah berada di Taman bagian belakang KHS, sesaat memutarkan pandangannya, mencari arah sumber pancaran chakra yang sangat mirip dengan chakra Naruto.

"Sang _Yellow Flash_, tak kukira kita akan bertemu disini." dan suara seseorang dari balik tembok pun langsung menyita perhatian Minato. "Siapa kau! Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui julukanku?" Tanya Minato menyiagakan kunainya. "Lama tak bertemu, Namikaze Minato" Ucap orang itu muncul dari balik tembok.

"Kau? Bukankah kau adalah teman Naruto?" Tanya Minato mengenali siapa gerangan orang yang mengetahui julukan nya itu, Rambut merah dengan tato AI di dahinya. Gaara, teman dan sahabat Naruto. Minato pun menghela nafas pelan lalu menurunkan kunainya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama julukanku? Gaara_-kun_?" Tanya Minato mendekat kearah Gaara tanpa kecurigaan apapun.

"Bagaimana ya?" Gumam Gaara sedikit melirik kearah Minato. "Mungkin karena—kau adalah salah satu target terkuatku!" Ucap Gaara menyeringai kejam kearah Minato.

**_SRESST!_** "Arrgh!" Dan tanpa disadari Minato, kaki dan lengannya sudah terkunci dengan pasir yang dikendalikan oleh Gaara. "G-Gaara! Apa-apaan kau ini! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Minato yang lengan dan kakinya semain terbungkus oleh pasir Gaara.

"Mheh, lepaskan katamu! Ini kesempatanku untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Gaara membentuk pasir di tangannya menjadi kerucut dengan ujung yang sangat tajam seperti tombak, siap menembus perut Minato. "Sial! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Pekik Minato berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ahahaha… Membunuhmu!" Ucap Gaara tertawa kejam, menggerakkan lengannya yang berlapiskan pasir kearah perut Minato, bermaksud untuk merobek perut itu. **_SLASH! _**dan sepertinya usaha Gaara gagal lantaran tiba-tiba tubuh Minato menghilang dari cengraman pasirnya.

"Cih, sial… lain kali tak akan ku biarkan dia kabur…" gumam Gaara lalu melepas lapisan pasir yang melapisi lengan kanan nya. Sesaat merapikan dan membersihkan pakaian seragam KHS nya yang kotor terkena pasirnya sendiri. "Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu, Seharusnya Kalian sudah mati" Gumam Gaara menyeringai keji.

.

**_ZINGG!_** "Ugghh! Sialan!" Pekik Minato tiba-tiba muncul di dalam mobilnya.

"Sial! Untung saja aku menunggalkan satu _kunai_ku di dalam mobil" Gumam Minato mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit karena cengkraman pasir Gaara. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya Minato membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar.

"Aku harus tetap mencari tahu tentang Chakra ini… " Gumam Minato menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berlari dan melompati dahan dan gedung-gedung KHS.

.

.

"Aku haus." Dan ucapan Ino pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Hinata. "Aku haus, aku mau beli minum dulu, kalian mau?" Tawar ino kepada Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah Ino_-chan_, kami belum merasa haus." Jawab Hinata, lalu disusul dengan anggukan Sakura dan juga Naruto. "lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah, baiklah…" Ucap Ino sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomenne_ Ino, Dia memang selalu begitu." Bisik Sakura kepada Ino sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke. "Ahaha, _Daijobu_, aku juga tahu itu" Ucap Ino terkikik kecil sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanan nya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang membutuhkan air, Ino pun langsung bergegas pergi kearah kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh taman.

"Hah, tak kukira, mereka sama ya, tidak Ino didunia ini ataupun didunia Shinobi, sama_-sama_ cerewet" Ucap Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, memandangi biru nya langit yang nampak begitu indah. "I-iya, Kupikir mereka tak ada bedanya"

Sementara Sakura dan juga Hinata sibuk dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Naruto malah terlihat melamun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu _'Kenapa aku tadi seperti merasakan chakra Tousan ya? Apa jangan-jangan?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya, namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan seseorang mendekat dari arah belakangnya, dari pancaran chakra, Naruto sudah bisa menebak kalau yang datang adalah Gaara, Naruto langsung tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Gaara yang terlihat berjalan kearahnya.

"G-Gaara!" pekik Naruto langsung menyita perhatian Hinata, Sakura dan juga Sasuke. "Gaara?, dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mheh, tak kusangka, mereka benar-benar masih hidup" Gumam Gaara tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap Naruto dan juga Hinata jauh di depannya yang sudah dianggapnya mati sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi akan kupastikan, kali ini kalian akan benar-benar mati!" Ucap Gaara lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya, sambil mengontrol pasirnya dengan kedua lengannya, mencoba untuk menangkap Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan juga Sasuke. **_SLASH!_**

**_BLARR! _**Dan gelombang pasir serangan Gaara langsung menghancurkan kursi taman yang tadinya digunakan untuk duduk Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Sial! Kenapa dia menyerang kita!" Pekik Naruto, dan sepertinya Naruto dan yang lainnya berhasil menghindar dari serangan pasir Gaara.

Namun tak disadari Naruto dan yang lainnya bahwa serangan pertama tadi hanyalah umpan, "Kalian masih sama bodohnya seperti dulu!" Ucap Gaara sambil terus berjalan kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya, lalu mengerakkan pasirnya dengan kedua tangannya. **_SRREET!_** Dan sepertinya jebakan pasir Gaara pun berhasil menjebak Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

Sekarang tubuh mereka tengah terlilit oleh pasir Gaara yang sangat kuat. "Kuso! Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang terasa diremas dengan sanat kuat. "Arrghh! Naruto_-kun_!" pekik Hinata merasa tubuhnya terasa diremas. "H-Hinata!"

Dan sekarang Gaara telah sampai tepat didepan Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto! Seharusnya kau sudah mati saat kecelakaan itu." Ucap Gaara.

"Sialan! Lepaskan kami!" Pekik Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Gaara tertawa pelan, meremehkan Naruto. "Huh, aku selalu suka wajah kesakitan-mu itu, Hyuuga Hinata" Gumam Gaara melirik kearah Hinata yang masih meringis kesakitan lantaran tubuhnya terasa diremas dengan kuat oleh pasir Gaara.

"Sial kau Gaara! Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku! Tapi lepaskan Hinata sekarang!" Teriak Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pasir Gaara.

"Mheh, kau masih saja bertingkah seperti pahlawan, Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Gaara lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, dibelainya rambut panjang hitam kebiruan milik Hinata.

"Kau masih manis seperti dulu, Hyuuga Hinata" Gumam Gaara menghirup aroma rambut Hinata.

"Arrgghh! S-Sakit!" Erang Hinata merasa tubuhnya semakin diremas.

"Sialan! Jangan sentuh Hinata!" Pekik Naruto marah. "Hoh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gaara lalu melpelas rambut Hinata, lalu mengusap pipi Hinata. "Dia bahkan bukan milikmu, Namikaze Naruto!" Gumam Gaara menyeringai keji "Sialan kau!"

"Ohh, hampir lupa" Ucap Gaara lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kebencian. 'Mata itu!' Batin Gaara tersentak setelah melihat mata _Mangengkyou Sharingan_ Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, seharusnya kau juga sudah mati bersama sampah itu, tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Gumam Gaara.

"Gaara! Ada apa denganmu! Lepaskan kami! Ugghh!" Pekik Sakura yang juga merasakan tubuhnya terasa diremas dengan kuat oleh pasir milik Gaara. "Huh, kau masih saja cerewet seperti dulu" Ucap Gaara. "Tapi tenang saja, kalian akan langsung mati setelah pasir itu menghancurkan tu—" dan mata Gaara pun langsung membulat lantaran mendapati lengan _SUSANOO_ tepat diatasnya, siap menghantam dan menghancurkan tubuhnya **_BLARR! _**

"Ugghh…! S-Sasuke! Kau berhasil?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela kesakitan-nya. "Sial, pasir itu melindunginya" Ucap Sasuke melihat kubah pasir melindungi tubuh Gaara dari serangan _SUSANOO_ nya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ini!" _AMATERASU!_ Ucap Sasuke, dan seketika, kubah perlindungan pasir Gaara itu langsung terselimuti dengan api hitam tebal.

"Matilah terpangang didalam sana!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Tak semudah itu, Uchiha!" Ucap Gaara dari dalam kubah, dan tak lama kemudian kubah itu berubah mejadi butiran-butiran pasir dan melayang menjauh membawa Api Amaterasu milik Sasuke. "Serangan seperti itu tak akan mempan denganku!" Ucap Gaara terengah-engah karena menahan serangan _SUSANOO_ Sasuke dan juga _Amaterasu_. 'Sial! Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki _SUSANOO_ dan juga _Amaterasu_!' batin Gaara sedikit terkejut.

**_ZWUZZ! ZLEB!_**! Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kunai mata tiga meluncur dan menancap ditanah tepat dibelakang Gaara, belum sampai Gaara sadari tiba-tiba Minato muncul tepat di belakangnya dengan jutsu _Odama Rasengan_ yang siap menghantam tubuhnya _ODAMA RASENGAN!_ Ucap Minato lalu "Tidak!" **_BLARRR!_** dan tubuh Gaara langsung terpental jauh dan mendarat tepat ditengah danau.

Dan tak lama kemudian pasir yang membungkus tubuh Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan juga Sasuke langsung berubah kembali menjadi butiran-butiran pasir, dan tubuh mereka berempat pun langsung ambruk karena sakit akibat remasan pasir yang sangat kuat.

"Hinata_-chan_ kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto merangkak kearah Hinata yang masih tergolek lemah sambil memegangi dadanya. "Ugghh… S-sepertinya beberapa tulang rusuk-ku patah" Gumam Hinata dengan mata terpejam. "Bertahanlah Hinata-_chan_!" Pekik Naruto lalu membopong tubuh Hinata dan dibawanya mendekat ketempat Sakura berada. "Sakura_-chan_! Cepat sembuhkan Hinata-chan"

Sakura yang sudah selesai memulihkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Sasuke pun langsung bergegas mengobati Hinata disampingnya yang tergolek lemas sambil terus memegangi dadanya

Setelah melihat kondisi Hinata jauh lebih baik, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Gaara yang tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria berambut Kuning mirip seperti dirinya, 'Siapa dia? Dia bisa _Rasengan_? Jangan-jangan!' Gumam Naruto dan langsung berubah menjadi Mode Biju lalu berlari ke arah danau tempat Gaara bertarung dengan pria berambut kuning itu.

"Yondaime Hokage kah?" Gumam Sasuke.

.

"Kau tak akan bisa menembus perlindunganku… Minato!" Ucap Gaara sambil terus menangkis serangan Minato dengan pasirnya.

"Kukira kau seorang yang baik-baik, tapi dugaan ku salah." Ucap Minato lalu menghantamkan _Rasengan_-nya ketubuh Gaara, namun naas untuk yang kesekian kalinya _Rasengan_-nya berhasil ditangkis oleh Gaara. "Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara meremehkan.

"Hah… hah…" 'Sial! Seakan tak ada celah' Batin Minato sambil terengah-engah.

"Ternyata benar… _Tousan_" Dan ucapan seseorang pun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Minato dan juga Gaara, Minato pun langsung menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati Naruto, anaknya yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu tengah berdiri tegap dengan tubuh berbalutkan chakra asing berwarna orange.

"Na-Naruto—" Pekik Minato membatu dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Ya aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini sekarang bukan? Ayo kita hajar dia!" Ucap Naruto menatap tajam kearah Gaara sambil mengeratkan tinjunya, sudah tak peduli lagi status Gaara sebagai sahabatnya lagi, semuanya telah berganti amarah dan kebencian.

"Sialan kau!" Ucap Naruto menciptakan dua bunshin, lalu membuat sebuah Rasengan berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya, dan langsung berlari secepat kilat melewati Minato yang mash terdiam, menyongsong Gaara yang tengah tersenyum tipis, meremehkan kekuatan Naruto.

"Mheh, serangan apapun tak akan mempan denganku" Ucap Gaara membuat kubah perlindungan dari pasir. "Lihat saja!" _BIJU RASENGAN _Dan _Rasengan_ berwarna hitam pekat itu langsung menghantam jutsu perlindungan milik Gaara.

**_KRAK!... "HYAAA!" _**Dan kubah perlindungan Gaara pun langsung retak dan hancur setelah menerima serangan mematikan _BIJU RASENGAN _milik Naruto. "T-tidak mungkin!" Pekik Gaara dengan kedua mata membulat, menyadari pertahanannya hancur karena serangan Naruto.

Namun sesaat sebelum _jutsu_ nya mengenai wajah Gaara, Naruto langsung menghentikan _jutsu_ nya dan langsung menarik dan mencengram kerah Gaara dengan lengan kirinya, membuat _Rasengan_ biasa dengan lengan kanan nya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto!,Gaara! Beraninya kau menyakiti dan menyentuh Hinata_-chan_! Rasakan ini!" _RASENGAN_! "Ugghh!"Dan tubuh Gaara pun terlempar dan terhenti setelah menghantam sebuah pohon ditepi danau.

"N-Naruto…K-kaukah itu?" Tanya Minato dengan tubuh bergetar menatap sosok berselimutkan chakra di depannya tengah menunduk berdiri membelakangi nya. "_Tousan..._" Ucap Naruto sedikit menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Minato, memperlihatkan senyuman-nya.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah, mungkin ini adalah chapter paling membingungkan dan paling nga jelas :(**

**Trims untuk semua yang udah mau ngeriview fic super geje saya ini hehe... **

**Chapter ini tolong di review ya tentang kekurangannya dimana..., ntar di chapter berikutnya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi :D...**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW LIFE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO, HINATA, SAKURA, SASUKE DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE: FANTASY / ROMANCE / ADVENTURE**

**RATE: T+**

**_WARNING: AU, TYPO, SUPER DUPER GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, IDE PASARAN, DLL_**

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ HAPPY READING ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

.

.

**(CHAPTER 4)**

**.**

"Hum...hum…" Gumam Kushina menatap puluhan bungkus makanan ringan yang menumpuk dibawah ranjang nya, berdiri sambil menatap tumpukan sampah di depannya, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Awas saja kau Minato Namikaze!" Geram Kushina mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mungkin sudah tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata lagi bagaimana kekesalan Kushina akibat mengetahui Minato ternyata secara sembunyi-sembunyi masih terus saja meneruskan hobinya memakan makanan ringan.

Bukannya apa-apa Kushina melarang Minato menghentikan mengkonsumsi makanan ringan yang sangat tidak sehat, apalagi setelah sebulan yang lalu, dirinya diberitahu oleh teman-nya yang suaminya terkena Serangan jantung ringan karena terlalu banyak_ Kolesterol_ yang diakibatkan karena terus-terusan mengkonsumsi makanan ringan, Kushina tak mau Minato sakit, apalagi _Kolesterol._

Sesaat menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil sebuah tempat sampah, untuk menampung sampah makanan ringan milik Minato, setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Kushina langsung kembali menghampiri tumpukan sampah yang sepertinya sudah lebih dari dua hari itu. Memasukkan puluhan sampah plastik itu ke dalam keranjang sampah dengan kasar sambil terus bergumam sesuatu, sampai tak berapa lama, Kushina pun selesai membersihkan kamarnya dari sampah milik Minato.

Dibawanya keranjang itu keluar dari kamarnya, langsung berjalan menuju ke arah belakang rumahnya untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah untuk dibakarnya. "Huh! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pernah kecolongan lagi!" Gumam Kushina berkacak pinggang sambil terus menatap ke arah sampah yang sedang terbakar.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah dan juga membakar sampah, Kushina langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton serial _Anime_ kesukaan-nya, ya walaupun umur Kushina sendiri sudah kepala tiga, namun sepertinya dirinya masih suka dan bahkan sering menonton anime di Televisi langganannya. Bahkan Kushina punya _Channel_ sendiri yang khusus menyediakan berbagai jenis anime.

Hanya tertawa lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus menatap layar LED Televisi yang super besar, ya sekarang Kushina sedang menonton serial _Anime_ kesukaan-nya '_Hataraku Maou Sama' _yang menceritakan tentang seorang Raja Iblis yang melarikan diri Ke dunia manusia bersama pengawalnya , karena dunia miliknya sudah direbut oleh Manusia.

Huh, sepertinya Kushina sangat menyukai anime ini, bahkan _Anime_ ini sudah masuk ke-dalam daftar _Anime_ ter-favorite versi nya sendiri.

Kushina sangat menyukai anime yang memiliki unsur _Comedy_, namun dirinya juga tak menyukai anime yang terlalu banyak adegan _comedy-_nya, menurutnya anime yang sedang ia tonton ini sangat pas dengan selera-nya, tak terlalu banyak _comedy-_nya, ada _action _nya, apalagi anime ini tak ada unsur _Ecchi_nya. Huh Kushina bahkan tak sudi untuk menonton anime _Ecchi_, siapa juga yang mau menonton anime mesum seperti itu.

Namun setiap orang juga punya selera sendiri-sendiri juga Kan, Kushina juga memaklumi nya. Eh, kenapa kita malah ngomongin tentang anime sih. Hehe gomen…

Masih saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Maou yang selalu membuat Emi kesal, tiba-tiba Kushina harus tersentak kaget karena seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Ah, siapa sih! Mengganggu saja!" Gerutu Kushina mengambil remote TV nya lalu mematikan nya, tidak lucu jadinya jika yang datang adalah teman nya dan Kushina kepergok masih sering menonton anime, bisa jatuh martabatnya di depan teman-temannya.

**_Tok…Tok…Tok…_**

Dan suara itu kembali lagi, seolah tak sabar menunggu Kushina yang tengah melangkah menuju pintu. "Iya sebentar!" Teriak Kushina dengan wajah kesal, setelah sampai di dekat pintu, Kushina langsung membuka pintunya.

**_CKLEK!_** Suara gagang pintu diputar oleh Kushina

Sesaat sinar matahari siang membutakan penglihatan-nya, namun tak berapa lama, kedua matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan, Kushina bisa melihat beberapa orang di depannya, dan mata Kushina langsung melebar lantaran menatap wajah-wajah yang tak terlalu asing dengannya.

.

.

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ O00000O ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Gaara, Naruto langsung menonaktifkan mode _biju_-nya, namun sebelum sempat dirinya menonaktifkan mode _biju_-nya tiba-tiba Kurama memanggilnya dari alam pikiran-nya, Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Kurama, langsung duduk bersila dibawah pohon disamping tubuh Gaara yang sedang pingsan, menyilangkan kedua kakinya, lalu menutup kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kurama.

Minato yang masih mematung menatap sosok di depan-nya yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya yang telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, tubuh Minato kaku, tak bisa bergerak, bahkan tak mampu melangkah, menolak kenyataan yang begitu membingungkan di depannya, bahkan otaknya yang di gadang-gadang mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata-rata pun sampai dibuat bingung oleh kenyataan yang menanti di depannya sekarang ini.

Bukan-nya Naruto tak mengharapkan untuk berbicara dan melepas rindu dengan Minato, namun Naruto tahu diri, yang di depannya ini bukanlah Minato ayahnya, dia Minato Namikaze yang lain.

Ya sejujurnya Naruto masih agak canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Minato setelah mengalahkan Gaara, dirinya berniat untuk bertanya pada Kurama apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dan sepertinya keadaan malah menguntungkan-nya, ia bahkan tak perlu memanggil Kurama untuk berbicara dengan-nya, sekarang malah Kurama lah yang memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yo.. Kurama, Ada apa?"

**_"Mheh, Kau bertingkah seolah tak memahami situasi saja" Ucap Kurama dengan nada meremehkan._**

"Jadi kau tahu ya, Ya sejujurnya aku sedikit bingung dan juga canggung hehe" Ucap Naruto menggaruk rambut kepala bagian belakangnya.

**_"Kenapa?"_**

"Ya, Kau tahu kan, walaupun dia mirip seperti _Otousan_, ah bukan, dia memang _Otousan_, tapi dia bukan _Otousan_-ku yang sesungguhnya , aku hanya tak mau sampai aku tak sadar diri, kenyataannya dia bukanlah _otousan_-ku, itu semua membuatku bingung, Kurama kau mengerti kan?" Ucap dan tanya Naruto lalu menadahkan wajahnya, menatap mata kurama.

**_"Mhahaha…" Tawa Kurama, mentertawakan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan menilai sesuatu. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto—tapi jangan khawatir, akan kubuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah" Ucap Kurama dengan seringaian kemenangan ke arah Naruto._**

"Membuatnya lebih baik? Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Dan tak disadari Naruto, terlihat sepasang manusia yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Naruto dari arah belakang, terlihat jelas disana sosok berambut kuning dengan jubah putih yang melambali-lambai tengah berjalan sambil merangkul seorang wanita berambut merah. Bahkan setelah dua sosok itu tempat tiba di belakang Naruto, Naruto masih belum menyadari kehadiran dua sosok itu, Naruto masih saja bertanya tentang sesuatu pada Kurama.

**_"Berbaliklah… dan kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang menarik" Ucap Kurama._**

"E-eh kenapa aku harus berbalik?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

**_"Berbalik saja lah" _**

"Kenapa? Pasti kau ingin mengerjai ku ya? Aku tak akan berbalik! Mheh!" Ucap Naruto mengerucutkan birinya, menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya, meragukan perintah Kurama. Tak disadari Naruto, kedua sosok dibelakangnya itu sedikit terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurut mereka lucu.

**_"Hei Gaki! Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Dan tatapan deathglare dari Kurama pun langsung menciutkan nyali Naruto._**

Dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari membasahi wajahnya, Naruto berusaha berbalik, gerakan patah-patah, berusaha menepis hal buruk yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Kurama, ya atau paling tidak Naruto tak mengharapkan sesosok hantu tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya, ya siapa tahu.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, dan betapa kaget-nya Naruto, matanya langsung membulat sempurna, dan se-detik kemudian kedua kristal sapphire itu tiba-tiba terasa sembab dan berair setelah kedua alat pandangnya menangkap dua sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

"_O-Okaasan… O-Otousan…_ Hiks" **_GREB!_**" Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung menerjang dua sosok di depannya, membawa dua sosok di depan-nya itu ke dalam pelukan-nya.

"M-Maaf hiks… Aku telah gagal… A-Aku telah gagal melindungi semuanya…" Isak Naruto di bahu Minato menyesali semua kegagalannya, sementara Kushina terus menatap sendu Naruto yang juga tengah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, sedikit rasa menyesal di lubuk hati Kushina membiarkan putranya ini menanggung beban yang begitu berat, mengangkat lengan kirinya dan mengusap punggung Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Naruto… sudahlah, kau tak pernah membuat kesalahan, dari awal takdir lah yang salah"

Sedikit dada Naruto langsung menghangat merasakan elusan lembut Kushina di punggung nya, Naruto langsung bangkit, mengusap air matanya yang sempat keluar, lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya ini dengan senyuman.

"A-Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi, _Okaasan… Otousan_" Ucap Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

.

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga tengah terduduk melingkar tepat didepan Kurama yang juga sepertinya ikut mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan tiga sosok didepannya ini. "Jadi, sebenarnya _Otousan_ yang memindahkan kami kesini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minato. "Ya benar, namun semua ini juga berkat chakra Kyuu—Kurama, karena tanpa chakra Kurama, aku tak bisa memindahkan kalian dengan _Jutsu _ruang dan waktu ku" Ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu… tapi aku sedikit bingung tentang satu hal" Tanya Naruto heran

"Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh soal itu, saat kita saling beradu tos—kau ingat?— waktu itu aku sedikit memasukkan chakra asli ku dan juga Kushina ke dalam tubuhmu, bermaksud supaya setelah perang nanti, aku dan Kushina bisa menemuimu sekali lagi"

"Hum… Hum…" Angguk Naruto mengerti. Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah kebingungan lagi, Kushina dan juga Minato sedikit bingung, apakan Naruto masih belum mengerti?

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan _Okaasan_? Bukankah chakra _Okaasan_ sudah habis sejak aku bertarung melawan Kurama dulu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ohh soal itu, sebenarnya saat aku memasukkan chakra ibumu ke-dalam tubuhmu saat kau masih bayi, aku sedikit memasukkan sebagian chakra Kushina ke dalam tubuhku juga, berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menemui-nya lagi" Ucap Minato menoleh kearah Kushina lalu tersenyum hangat ke arah istrinya itu. "Ya walaupun akhirnya seperti ini, namun ini tak terlalu buruk kan?" Ucap dan tanya Minato sedikit terkekeh hambar sambil menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Tidak, ini bahkan tak nampak buruk sama sekali, Arigatou—arigatou _Otousan_" Ucap Naruto kembali mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. "Naruto—jangan cengeng" Ucap Kushina mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata sapphire anaknya. "Minato, sekaranglah waktunya kau menjelaskan rencanamu" Ucap Kushina sedikit mengusap kepala Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Minato.

"R-Rencana?" Dan firasat buruk pun langsung menghantui Naruto, _'apa Otousan dan Okaasan ingin meninggalkanku lagi?'_

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tenang saja—kami, mulai sekarang tak akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap Kushina tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Benar, kami punya rencana, dan kami juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Kurama" Kurama yang mendengar ucapan Minato pun hanya mendengus pelan, sebenarnya Kurama sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan Minato, tapi melihat betapa yakinnya Minato, Kurama langsung meng-iyakannya saja.

"R-rencana? Apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, sebenarnya sejak awal, aku sudah mengetahui dimensi ini, karena itulah kalian kubawa kesini"

"M-Mengetahui? Maksud _Otousan_?"

"Ya dulu, saat aku berlatih mengembangkan _Hiraishin_ level 4, aku tak sengaja terlempar kesini, ke dunia ini—waktu itu aku bahkan sampai terdampar disini selama 3 hari lamanya, dan selama tiga hari itulah aku selalu bersembunyi di bukit tempat kalian tiba tadi malam—" Minato sesaat berhenti dan menatap Naruto dan juga Kushina yang sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Aku tak tahu kau pernah terdampar Minato? Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku?"

"D-dulu kan aku pernah menceritakan ini padamu Kushi_-chan_! Masa kau lupa sih?" Tanya Minato _Sweetdrop_.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja, aku sudah lupa, bagaiman Naruto? Kau ingin _Otousan_mu melanjutkan ceritanya kan?"

"Hum—hum ini sangat menarik" Angguk Naruto antusias.

'Hah, kalian ini—' Batin Minato _Sweetdrop_ lagi.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan—walaupun waktu itu aku perlu 3 hari untuk mengembalikan seluruh chakraku untuk bisa kembali ke dunia Shinobi lagi , bukan berarti aku hanya diam saja bukan? Waktu itu, aku selalu mengamati dan memperhatikan setiap detil dari dunia ini, dan kuketahui ada beberapa kesamaan, salah satunya orang-orang yang hidup didunia kita juga da didunia ini, mereka sama, kita seperti memiliki kembaran" Ucap Minato menghela nafas pelan setelah berucap panjang lebar.

Kushina hanya manggut-manggut, sementara Naruto langsung terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Minato, Minato yang merasa diperhatikan Naruto pun langsung menatap Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku mengerti, pantas tadi aku bertemu Ino, dan juga—" Ucapan Naruto terhenti, ia ragu apakah ia akan meneruskan kalimatnya, Minato sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti, Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau melihat aku juga kan didunia ini?" Dan sukses Naruto langsung tersentak menyadari Minato mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"B-bagaimana _Otousan_ tahu tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga melihat apa yang kau lihat, bahkan Kushina sampai menangis saat melihat gadis berambut panjang itu tersakiti seperti tadi" Ucap Minato melirik kearah Kushina.

"Maksud _Otousan_, Hinata kah?"

"Ohh, jadi nama calon mantu ku Hinata ya? Hum… hum…" Ucap Kushina mengangguk-angguk, mengabaikan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"A-apa-apaan sih _Okaasan_!, kita bahkan belum berpacaran" Ucap Naruto menunduk.

"Ahh sudahlah, sekarang waktunya menjelaskan rencanaku padamu Naruto"

"Ahh, iya, rencananya apa?"

"Jadi begini, kami bermaksud untuk mentransfer Ingatan kami sepenuhnya kepada diri kami yang di dunia ini" Ucap Minato tiba-tiba serius.

"Huh?" Naruto bingung.

"Mudahnya, diriku dan juga Kushina di dunia ini nanti setelah mendapatkan ingatan kami berdua, mereka akan mendapatkan ingatan tentang mu, dan tentang dunia Shinobi, secara tak langsung mereka akan menjadi kita" Jelas Minato.

"T-tapi apakah tak apa? Lalu bagaimana cara _Otousan_ melakukannya?"

"Mudah saja, dengan kau mengalirkan chakra Kurama pada tubuhku di dunia ini, mirip seperti saat kau melakukannya saat pertempuran, dan saat itulah aku akan mulai mentransfer ingatanku" Jelas Minato

"Bagaimana Naruto? Mulai sekarang kami tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi" Ucap Kushina mengusap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Yosh! Baiklah, kapan kita akan memulainya?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Sekarang, bersiaplah Kurama"

"Baiklah" Jawab Kurama.

.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Tanya Minato dalam hati memperhatikan Naruto di depannya yang sudah beberapa menit terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tenang saja, dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kurama" Ucap sasuke yang tengah terduduk disamping Minato bersama Hinata dan juga Sakura, menunggu Naruto sampai selesai. Ya, setelah Naruto terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hinata langsung tiba menghampiri Naruto dan juga Minato, Sasuke yang melihat Gaara berusaha melarikan pun langsung menghentikan Gaara dengan lengan _Susano'o_nya dan langsung mengurung Gaara didalam _Genjutsu Tsukiyomi_ nya.

Awalnya Minato sangat kaget melihat Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Hinata yang juga diketahuinya telah meninggal bersama anaknya, Minato meminta penjelasan kepada Sasuke, namun sasuke menolak, ia berdalih, lebih baik nanti Naruto yang menjelaskan bukan dirinya, karena memang sasuke tak terlalu ahli dalam berbicara.

Dan sekarang mereka ber-empat telah menunggu Naruto yang masih saja terdiam terduduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan mode biju yang masih aktif. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto langsung membuka matanya, dan langsung menatap 4 orang di depannya, sesaat pandangannya berhenti menatap Hinata yang juga menatap dirinya. "Hinata_-chan_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dan Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu pun langsung menunduk dengan rona merah yang nampak jelas di wajahnya. "A-ano –eto—_daijobu_, aku s-sudah lebih baik" Jawab Hinata terbata.

Dan sekarang Naruto talah menatap Minato didepannya, yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. "S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau mirip seperti anak-ku? Kalian sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Minato kebingungan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jelaskanlah semuanya" Ucap Sasuke.

.

"Aku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dan kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini, dunia kami berbeda, dan selain itu, dunia kami telah hancur, Kurama bersama Otousan lalu memindahkan Kami ke dunia ini" Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Hah?" Dan tentu saja Minato bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Naruto, bahkan Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hinata pun hanya geleng-geleng mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang super singkat.

"Boleh pinjam tanganmu sebentar? Dengan ini akan lebih mudah" Ucap Naruto tersenyum ke arah Minato, bahkan Minato tak mampu menolak permintaan Naruto di depannya ini, pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Minato memajukan kedua lengannya, Naruto pun langsung menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Minato, Minato sedikit heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, namun se-detik kemudian Minato langsung terkaget menyadari seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti oleh chakra aneh berwarna oranye, bahkan belum sempat bertanya kepada Naruto, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seakan ingatannya bertambah dua kali libat, terus seperti sebuah film yang diputar sangat cepat.

Naruto yang melihat Minato memegangi mengaduh kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya pun langsung khawatir, namun ia tak berani melepaskan genggaman nya dari telapak tangan kanan Minato, ia takut semua nya akan gagal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sasuke keheranan melihat Minato terlihat sangat kesakitan, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan juga Hinata yang menatap khawatir kearah Minato.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sepertinya rasa sakit dikepala Minato sudah menghilang, sekarang Minato malah menatap ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Huh tadi itu menyakitkan, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti semuanya" Ucap Minato mengusap rambut Naruto, bahkan Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hinata langsung terkaget melihat Minato yang tiba-tiba terlihat akrab dengan Naruto.

"_O-otousan_—apa boleh aku memanggil mu _Otousan_?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu Naruto? Tentu saja, aku kan memang _Tousan_-mu" Ucap Minato tersenyum, dan se-detik kemudian Naruto langsung menubruk tubuh Minato dengan berlinang air mata. "Heh, kukira kau tak akan menangis lagi?"

"Heeee!" dan Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Hinata langsung dibuat bingung dengan keadaan di depannya ini.

"Ahaha, gomen aku belum menjelaskan kepada kalian ya, ayah Naruto telah memberikan ingatannya padaku, aku sudah tahu semuanya" Ucap Minato mengusap rambut Naruto yang masih memeluknya.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" Gumam Sakura cengo.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku seperti biasa haha"

.

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan semua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya untuk mengerti keadaan yang sesungguhnya, mereka pun sekarang paham, Minato di depannya ini adalah Yondaime Hokage, walaupun hanya sebatas ingatan, namun sepertinya mulai sekarang semua-nya akan terasa lebih mudah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku yang akan mengurusnya" Ucap Minato lalu meraih phonsel dari saku celananya.

"_Otousan_, itu apa? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada orang-orang yang ku percaya, dan mereka akan mencari tahu kenapa Gaara bisa sampai menyerangku—ohh iya, dan ini adalah sebuah Phonsel, kau bisa menghubungi orang yang sangat jauh dengan ini" Ucap Minato memperlihatkan Phonsel-nya kepada Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Jadi begitu—mirip seperti telepati"

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk para agen rahasia dari Akatsuki tiba di taman Sekolahan KHS tempat Naruto dan Minato bertarung dengan Gaara dan langsung memasang kekkai untuk menghindari keributan, Naruto dan yang lainnya bahkan dibuat takjub, hanya dalam hitungan detik, kondisi taman yang tadinya hancur telah kembali seperti semula.

"Apa tak apa-apa kita membiarkan mereka membawa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto kepada Minato di sampingnya, sambil terus melihat ke arah pria-pria berpakaian seba hitam yang tengah memasukan Gaara ke dalam sebuah Mobil berwarna hitam.

"Ya—tak apa, mereka para Agen dari Akatsuki, mereka akan mengurusnya untuk-ku" Ucap Minato tersenyum tipis sambil kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam kantung celananya, sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dan juga yang lainnya yang nampak kaget saat mendengar kata 'Akatsuki' yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"A-Akatsuki! b-bukankah mereka adalah musuh?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar kata yang sudah mendapatkan cap buruk di hatinya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Naruto pun langsung memasang wajah serius mendengar kata 'Akatsuki' "Ahaha daijobu—menurut Ingatan diriku di dunia kalian, pasti kalian mengira Akatsuki adalah organisasi jahat Kan?" Tanya Minato.

"M-maksud Otousan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"I-iya benar, bukankah Akatsuki adalah organisasi jahat?"" Tanya Hinata

"Benar kata Hinata" Timpal Sakura.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam dengan raut muka kebingungannya.

"Hah, baiklah, melihat wajah kalian membuatku seakan ingin tertawa, aku akan menjelaskannya—Akatsuki adalah organisasi rahasia bentukan pemerintah Hashirama-dono, hanya hashirama-dono dan beberapa orang pentinglah yang tahu, organisasi ini bergerak secara diam-diam, tugasnya adalah menangkap dan mengadili orang-orang pengguna _Ninjutsu_ yang berbuat kriminal, selain itu, organisasi ini juga betugas untuk mengawasi keamanan negara jepang, dan menjadi intel—dan untuk kalian tahu, aku adalah mantan ketua Akatsuki Periode kedua" Jelas Minato.

"Jadi begitu—sangat berbeda ya dengan dunia kita" Gumam Sakura.

"Jadi Akatsuki disini tidaklah jahat?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Tidak Naruto, Organisasi ini bertujuan baik" ucap Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menemui Kushina, dia pasti akan sangat kaget melihat kalian" Ucap Minato.

.

.

"Hei? Kemana mereka?" Tanya Ino yang baru saja tiba sesaat setelah Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi bersama Minato.

.

**(~0_0)~ (~0_0) ~ O00000O ~ (0_0~)~(0_0~)**

**.**

**_CKLEK… _**Pintu pun dibuka oleh Kushina, dan betapa kaget nya Kushina saat mendapati sosok berjas hitam, berambut merah di depannya "Ahhh, Nagato! Kau lama sekali tak kesini" ucap Kushina.

"Ahh iya bibi, akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan, jadi kami selalu sibuk" Ucap Nagato membalas senyuman Kushina. Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Nagato pun langsung memaklumi kesibukan Nagato, dulu Kushina juga merasakan betapa sibuk nya Minato saat masih menjadi Ketua Organisasi, bahkan Minato sering tak pulang ke rumah dan selalu menghabiskan hari di markas.

"Ahh, ada Yahiko dan juga Konan_-chan_ juga?" Ucap Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di belakang nagato.

"Ahh iya bibi, kami menemani Nagato" Jawab Konan tersenyum kearah Kushina.

"Langsung saja bibi, kami kesini bertujuan untuk meminjam beberapa dokumen Minato-san, bolehkan?" Tanya Yahiko _to the point_

"Memangnya ada apa? Sepertinya sangat penting, silahkan masuk dulu—" Ucap Kushina menyuruh ketiga tamunya masuk. "Nagato, kalau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri di kulkas, dan juga sekalian ambilkan teman-temanmu juga" Ucap Kushina melangakah kearah kamarnya dan juga Minato.

"Haik bibi"

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kushina telah tiba dengan setumpuk map ditangannya. "Ini, semuanya kubawa, cari saja sendiri yang mana" Ucap Kushina menjatuhkan tumpukan map itu keatas meja, Nagato dan yang lainnya pun langsung _sweetdrop_ melihat Kushina yang membawa seluruh isi lemari arsip Minato. "H-haik kami akan mencarinya sendiri" Ucap Yahiko lalu mulai mencari dokumen yang ia maksud

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Sepertinya dokumen ini sangat penting?" Tanya Kushina kepada Nagato yang tengah membantu Konan dan juga Yahiko memilah dan mencari dokumen.

"Ya, ini tentang berita penggulingan pemerintahan Hashirama_-sama_" jelas Nagato, ya walaupun informasi ini tergolong sangat rahasia namun Nagato tak keberatan juga memberitahukan nya kepada Kushina, ia tahu betul Kushina adalah seorang yang tak gampang berbicara dan juga dia adalah istri mantan ketua Organisasi Akatsuki, jadi apa yang perlu dimasalahkan?

"Jadi begitu—" Gumam Kushina

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu, jika kalian selesai, tolong bawa kembali dan rapikan semua tumpukan dokumen ini di lemari Minato ya" Ucap Kushina berdiri lalu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

"A-apa?" Dan Nagato dan juga yang lainnya pun langsung _Sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapan Kushina, dan pada akhirnya merekalah yang harus menanggung dan merapikan semua dokumen ini.

.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! akhirnya Chapter 4 udah selesai hehe, gomen ya rada lama, n moga chapter ini nga mengecewakan**

**Ohh iya, thx buat para reviewers yang udah ngereview, maaf ya nga bisa nyebutin satu-satu, soalnya banyak banget hehe.**

**Yoo para silent readers yang masih belum memberikan reviewnya, tolong chapter ini direview yaa, biar tambah semangat n cepet update nya.**

**Ohh iya, soal typo, gomen kalau masih ada typo atau salah pengetikan istilah asing hehe.**


End file.
